Echos of the Storm
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: Ripped back from death a powerful Hunter is on a mission, while a Princess tries to reconcile her past and present, and a Seer teeters on the edge. Seven years ago it was supposed to have ended but it seems as if the real mastermind wasn't finished playing her dark games. Secrets will be reveled, loyalties will be tested, as the underworld watches the return of their greatest enemy
1. Rise up to See Darkness Again

The gravel crunched beneath the tires wheels as the silver Audi rolled to a stop. The engine clicked off and the grounds were silent once again. The driver opened the door and stepped out, the gravel crunching under her shoes. The passenger opened his door and exited; "This is where we are supposed to meet him?"

"Yeah," Rin stared up at the large house, all the windows were dark and the curtains on the first floor were drawn shut.

"Looks like it's been abandoned for years," Fei said running a hand through his hair.

"He told me this was the address, and I followed his directions," Rin snapped.

"I'm not questioning your directions I'm questioning Christopher's reliability," Fei told her. He looked over at his sister, her hair was significantly longer since the last time he had seen her, she was also thinner. "Rin…." Before he could begin his sentence however Christopher pushed open the two main doors, a smiled plastered on his face.

"Welcome friends," he said.

"I wouldn't address us so informally," Rin said.

"Ahh but we are old friends," Christopher smiled at her.

"There was nothing about our relationship that made us friends," Rin said.

"Rin…" Fei glanced over to her, she locked eyes with him then held her tongue. "We're here as your requested now will you tell us what this is about?"

"Certainly come in," he stepped aside, Fei and Rin climbed the three stairs and entered the house. It was almost pitch black in the grand foyer, save a small lit candle in the corner. "I was waiting for you, come with me," he had a strange smile plastered on his face, one that to Rin said trouble.

They followed him into the house and through another set of double doors. All the doors in the empty hallway were closed, and there were sheets thrown over the small tables, it was dark save the white glow at the end of the hallway where the doors were open.

"As you know before her death your Aunt and I met on several occasions, the last meeting between us was the very night of her death, only moments before she faced Yoshiki in their fated battle. During that last meeting she gave me one last task," he said.

Rin and Fei glanced at each other, Rin moved her fingers discreetly already planning to defend herself if Christopher attempted to bombard them.

"She even forced me to take an unbreakable vow in order to ensure that I would do what she asked of me," Christopher said.

"And what exactly did Aunt Sophia ask of you Christopher?" Rin asked.

As they reached the end of the hallway Christopher turned around with his dark smile, "I'll show you, she left me strict orders to ensure that you two would be here, family always needs family…."

Rin and Fei locked eyes again as Christopher turned and walked into the garden. Rin felt a deep pit opening in her stomach, something was off, something sinister was just beyond the threshold of the garden. Rin inhaled a deep breath and brushed her brothers hand as she walked by.

Christopher was already twenty feet away from them walking towards the back of the garden, which was hidden by large over grown willow trees. Rin walked down the path observing the wild foliage and the blossoming flowers, magic was thick in the air and it was making the flowers bloom in the middle of fall. Rin brushed the willow leaves away, she stopped suddenly in her tracks her hands shaking. Fei walking into her back, "Rin what…." He stopped talking when he looked over her shoulder.

Beneath the willows was an open grotto, the floor was sand and rock, and in the middle stood a large stone table, around the table a large circle was drawn in dark liquid that both siblings suspected was blood; there were candles placed at the north, east, south, and west ends of the circle, another bloody line connected the candles and the circle to the stone table, within the circle bloody symbols were painted on the rocks and sand. In the corner was another ritual shrine where a woman was sitting on her knees muttering and stirring something in a bowl. All of this was shocking to Rin, but the worst was the still body of a female that was lying on the stone table covered in a white sheet.

"Fei….." Rin whispered.

"What is this Christopher," yelled Fei, he gripped his sisters hand and pulled her behind him.

Christopher turned around and held up his hand exposing the black tattoo on his arm. "This…" he spread his arms out, "This is my last mission for your Aunt….a resurrection ceremony. I've been under contract all this time waiting for the right moment, waiting for your darling Mistresses orders to arrive."

The woman in the corner turned around and spoke, "It is ready," she held out the bowl to him and bowed. Christopher turned around and faced the body on the table, he held the bowl out before himself and bowed, then he threw the liquid onto the sheet. It was a reddish copper color, Rin knew it was blood mixed with some other types of potions.

"You're….you're…..trying to resurrect…" Rin stammered as she realized the ritual that was about to be preformed.

Christopher handed back the bowl to the woman, "Yes, so you understand it now….it took me a long time to find her."

"Are you telling me that Sophia gave you orders to do this," yelled Fei.

"This is against everything that we were taught, it's an abomination!"

"No more of an abomination than those Vampire's!" Christopher yelled turning on them.

"Didn't you used to work for those Vampires?" asked Fei he gripped Rin's hand, he could see that something had changed in Christopher's eyes, he recognized it though, it was the same look that Sophia had carried for so long. "And didn't you try to kill our beloved cousin at one point too?"

He stared down at the body in front of him his eyes shadowed by the dim candle light, he reached out and touched the body in front of him with a gentle grip. "I did, however your Aunt was a woman like no other, she was able to show me the error of my ways, and in doing this I will have redeemed myself for her….It's warm the body is beginning to come back to life."

Rin glanced at the body on the table then over to the woman at the shrine who was shaking and muttering spells. "That's not the hard part, any necromancer can bring a body back and make cells regenerate," said Rin.

"Yes to bring back a soul, to bring the essence back that's harder," he said. From the table next to him he picked up another vial, he held it into the light. The small amount of gold liquid swirled around in the bottle, "I have to say your aunt was a genius, it was like she could predict every move before anyone even made it."

"If she had been able to do that then she would have been able to save herself," Rin muttered. Fei gripped her hand, they both knew that they needed to leave, this ritual was against the laws of nature and just for being there they could be in serious trouble.

"Brining a human back to life can cause serious damage to the mind and soul," Fei said.

"Yes that is true, but in about ten seconds here our little subject won't exactly be human anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that our little subject here is going to be something more, something that Sophia had planned and wasn't able to produce. Something that it took me a long time to perfect," he said. "Your Aunt was the architect, I was the creator," he smiled as he took a needle our and extracted the gold liquid. He then injected it into the subjects arm and waited.

He dipped his hand into a bowl filled with human blood, removing his fingers he began to draw symbols on the arms, legs, and hands of the body. Muttering in an ancient language he placed his hands above the heart.

Rin saw the old flesh growing young and healthy again, "Fei….We shouldn't be here."

Fei pull Rin's arm and made for the path that they had come from, when he reached it however he was suddenly shocked and thrown backwards. Rin caught him and pushed him back onto his feet, she looked down and saw that his hand was burned and smoking, they turned and looked at Christopher.

He smiled darkly, "Family should be near when a new birth happens….or in this case a rebirth." He turned back to the body and continued to mutter.

"Rin…this is dangerous," Fei said. "You need to get out of here."

Suddenly the air around them began to hum and crackle. Rin grabbed her brother's arm, "Too late now."

Christopher smile, the circle around the grotto began to glow a deep red light, the symbols on the ground began to crackle and burn into the sand. Rin felt the air around them heat up, she felt the power building, and the pull of gravity was getting stronger. Suddenly Rin heard a loud crack from behind them, she turned and saw large pieces of earth pushing up and caving in around the garden.

Rin turned to Fei who's eyes were staring at Christopher and his ritual. Rin followed his gaze, in the midst of the chaos Christopher was removing a silver pendant from around his neck and placing it around the wrist of the body. "I promised I'd return it when it was time," he whispered.

Rin's eyes widened and right as she felt the air heat even more she thrust out her hands and yelled, "Seki!"

There was brilliant flash of red light, a roar of wind, and a blood chilling scream that echoed throughout the building. The ground around them shook and Rin heard several more loud cracks from the foundation beneath their feet. Then as suddenly as it had happened there was nothing but silence and a ringing in all of their ears, Rin looked up to see Christopher laying against the opposite wall. The force of the blast had thrown him backwards, she saw blood against the wall where he had hit.

The woman who had been on the ground next to Christopher was lying face down next to the stone table. Her back was smoking and there were several burns on her hands and arms, Rin didn't want to see her face. Fei had crouched down and hidden his face in Rin's coat when she had activated the shield, thankfully she had done it just in time and they were both unharmed.

The area around them began to cool after a few moments and Rin lowered her hands and let down the shield. She could now smell burnt flesh and sulfur, "Come on Fei let's get out of here before they wake up." She looked down at him when he didn't respond or move, "Fei?"

"Rin…" he pointed at the table. The smoke had cleared and they were now able to see the body's silhouette. The figure was no longer lying on their back but on their side, slowly she began to push herself up off of the table.

"Oh my god," Rin muttered staring at it her eyes wide and filled with terror.

The woman sat up completely her back facing them, she looked down at her hands and then clenched and unclenched her fists. Her foot touched the cold stone floor and she stood, unsteady at first and then strong, her black dress was torn and burnt but for the most part it was still intact. Her long hair fell to her waist and covered her face. She looked down and touched the silver pendant that Christopher had wrapped around her wrist, she stared at it with confusion then recognition.

"Mis…." Rin began. She saw the figures shoulders tense at the sound of her voice. "Mistress?"

She looked up and stared at them in confusion for a moment, then recognition set in, her eyes flitted from side to side then her brain seemed to remember that she had been spoken to. "I…..I suppose…..that is my name," said the figure her voice scratchy and low. She coughed, "You….something is different….my body wasn't…..it wasn't like this…..before….when I was….."

Rin and Fei stared at her, they had noticed the differences in her appearance they were extremely hard to miss. Her skin was beautiful and alabaster, something that it had not been before, her eyes were still their natural dark color however now they were rimmed with a bright gold which shone in the darkness.

Rin glanced over at her brother and then back to the woman standing a few feet away from her. Though she knew the face well she wondered if the spirit was the same, there was an ominous feeling in the room that had not been there before. A feeling that had came with that flash of red light.

"You are right Rin, I'm not the same as I was before….I'm…..I don't know what I am…" she said.

"You're a Vanguard, one of the first," said Christopher. The group looked over at him, he stood before her on shaky legs blood dripping down the back of his head, the same tainted smile on his face. "You've transcended humanity, you're the next level of evolution that your mother wanted to create."

Momiji looked down at her hands, she clenched them once more, "I see…..I see what her intentions were." She smirked then looked up at the group before her, "Now tell me how long I have been dead?"

Fei locked eyes with Rin, he looked back at his cousin then stood, "As of today it had been Seven Years."

* * *

"They've pulled her back," said the sweet melodious voice from her high backed velvet chair.

Lenobia stood at the window, her head held high and her eyes never wavering from the horizon. "That fool thought I wouldn't feel it, across a country and an ocean, even hiding in England like the rat that he is….I felt it…and so did others," she said.

"This wasn't in the stars," Hotaru said. "She wasn't supposed to be brought back to life."

"They've defied a great taboo, and not only have they brought back an exiled and tainted spirit but they've also given her more power, as if she wasn't a problem before," Lenobia turned and faced the younger girl in her chair.

"We can wake the others," Hotaru said with a dark smile.

"No not yet, I don't want Van to be tipped off to the fact that the game has begun again," Lenobia said.

"You've waited a long time for this to happen, the marriage of the Prince and Princess, the birth of another seer, and for the Roderick family to weaken," Hotaru said. "And knowing you I don't think that this little mishap will change any of your plans."

"You're right…however it will cause a ripple….Prince Kusanagi will be aware of her resurrection soon," Lenobia said. "I assume he won't stay in hiding for much longer."

"Well….things will get more interesting, especially since the little Roderick Princess isn't fully human anymore," Hotaru said.

"Yes…..things are going to become much more interesting."

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open suddenly, she sat up without thinking and the world around her began to spin. She had felt intense head and a dark presence, she shivered the night air was chilly against her skin. She looked around her expecting to see a vast and ancient garden, instead she saw before her a dead and barren wasteland. She rose from the swinging bed she had been laying on, her bare feet touching ash and cold cinders. Her dress flowing around her as the wind blew, she walked forward not hesitating in her steps. She walked to the edge of the burnt garden and stood at the stone wall. She looked down and saw the beach of the island below; the water was blood red and numerous bodies littered the ground and floated in the ocean.

She heard a rushing sound behind her, she turned around suddenly to face the attacker. A black shadow rushed at her, she felt it stab her stomach, and she heard a familiar chuckle. "The world isn't kind….."

* * *

Hermione woke in her bed and sat up immediately, she looked around and saw the familiar bedroom she shared with Daniel. She reached over and felt his empty side of the bed, it was slightly warm meaning he hadn't been gone long. Looking to the window she threw the covers off and ran to the two doors leading to the garden, she threw them open and breathed a sigh of relief. The garden was alive and as beautiful as ever, she looked towards the beach and in the fading light of the Greek sun saw that the beach was still pure and untainted by blood and bodies. She sat down upon the hanging bed and allowed her feet to skim the ground as she swung back and forth gently.

She looked up at the darkening sky and touched her slightly swollen stomach gently. "Whatever is coming….I pray that it holds off for a little longer," she whispered as a warm wind blew against her. Despite the gentleness of it Hermione had a foreboding sense that it was fate mocking her.


	2. I will Lure you All Out

Ahhh the return...well I told you all it was coming, I felt that 7 months was long enough for you all to wait for the first chapter to emerge. I hope you all like it, if your a little confused I put the epilogue from the first story in as the prologue for this one, just in case any of you missed it. Anyways I have tons of stuff I want to do with this story, so many things from the first one that are going to be answered here, new characters, new powers, new relationships, it's all going to be on heck of a ride. Hope you all enjoy...Love always DMA

* * *

"Not even a month and you've already mastered your gifts?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw Rin crossing through the grass towards her. Her long brown hair was pulled back away from her face, the large white shirt she wore was rolled up at the sleeves and tied around the waist; she couldn't get used to how much older Rin looked, how much older everyone was, to her it didn't feel like seven years, more like only a few days, as if she had gone to sleep and woken only a few days later. Her eyes glanced behind Rin to the large plantation style house, in the fading light it was doused in orange almost as if it was on fire, the front door stood open a sign of their isolation for no one else was near enough to enter the house and without them knowing. All the windows were lit making the house look bright and cherry, despite the feelings of its occupants.

She turned back around and held out her hand creating a small ball of light, "It comes so natural now, as if I don't even have to try all I do is think about it and they do as I desire," she said.

"You didn't have this kind of affinity before…."

"The other side, it gives you a knowledge that you can't explain, now I just know how to do this, how to control the rest," the light in her hand spun quickly and turned into fire, it slowed and formed to ice, melted into water then evaporated into the air.

"Not many witches can do that simple task that you just did changing molecules like that," Rin said.

"It's a new talent, like my many others." The stood in silence together as the sun sunk lower and lower on the horizon. "I feel at peace here," she said without looking at her cousin.

Rin stared at Momiji's back, "Peace?"

"Yes as if there is no good or evil, as if nothing else matters but this moment, this breeze, this grass," she ran her hands over the top of the grass. "This smell….this company…all of it's so peaceful."

"I see, it is peaceful here, after everything that happened back then after we found…..after Saya Fei couldn't be on his own I brought him here. Our parents had left it to Nia and Sia in their will but since Sia's dead and Nia won't ever come here I took ownership."

"Nia…." Momiji muttered.

"Our younger sister, your cousin," Rin said.

"I remember her, she came to me and tried to help me save…..she tried to help me save him," she said.

"Yeah, she was under the Mistresses orders but that was her," Rin said. "She's married now, has a daughter named Kenzi, her and Sam moved to Australia after the incident with Aunt Sophia was over."

"Sam? The Princess's brother?"

Rin stared at her back, still even after a month she still didn't speak their names, "Yeah I guess they got close when they were at the Mistresses house," Rin told her. She glanced back at the house, a light on the second floor had gone on, Fei had gone to check on Christopher.

"Something good out of something tragic I see," Momiji said.

"Yes." They stood in silence for several more minutes before Rin finally broached the subject, "Momiji what are you going to do now?"

Momiji was silent for several more minutes, "You mean to ask me if I am going to fulfill mother's final wish, to listen to Christopher's orders?"

"Yes."

She was silent again, "When I was….when I was dead…something happened to me, I was….I remember some things."

"What happened?"

"It was like a dream, like I was watching a movie of my own life. As I looked back during those last few minutes before I finally died, I realized how much of a pawn I had been….you see your life different when you know it's about to end."

"You don't remember what it was like being…dead?"

"No I remember being warm, and feeling an overwhelming sense of calm and peace, and love…time wasn't as long...it wasn't like anything I've ever felt here."

"This world must seem a little drab compared to that one."

Momiji opened her eyes and stared into the setting sun, "It's different, a different type of beauty here, but….but having been returned here I realized it again…"

"Realized what?"

"There's something coming, there's still a darkness here waiting in the shadows," Momiji turned around to face Rin. "It's not something that you could recognize because you live with it every day, unconsciously you become immune to its pull, but it's there a darkness, a sinister evil lurking beneath the surface…..You've been on this Earth for a lot longer than I have been Rin, you've seen more of this world. Let me tell you there's a vast different from this one and the next, but that doesn't make this world and less important….there are things here that should be protected. There are people here who need to be stopped….and there are some who need to be removed from this world."

Rin watched as Momiji's eyes began to grow harsher, as they did they began to faintly glow gold again. A trait that she had gained since returning from the dead. "What are you going to do?"

Momiji turned around and gazed into the last rays of light from the sun, "I have unfinished business."

"Momiji…."

"This is my second chance, no matter how it came to be, or who orchestrated it, I will finish this."

Rin reached for the knife she had hidden in her belt, she had been waiting for this. She didn't care about the orders from Sophia Rin knew that despite what had happened a peace had settled upon the supernatural world. Momiji's destruction had shown all the covens and factions what could happen if they didn't control their lust for power. She had woken them to their own faults and ever since everyone had lived in a system of checks and balances with each other, there hadn't been a major conflict since Momiji's death seven years ago. Though Rin had a debt to pay to Sophia she wasn't about to allow everything to become unraveled again. She had decided that if Momiji chose the wrong path again, she would put her back into the ground, orders and debt damned.

"Don't worry Rin, I know what I'm doing." She turned back around with a smile on her face, the knife in Rin's hand began to erode, she brought it in front of her and saw it crumble into sand. Rin looked up at Momiji, her eyes were glowing again, "Enjoy this peace, it won't last much longer." Before Rin could open her mouth Momiji had appeared before her, she reached out and touched Rin's forehead, then everything went black.

When Rin woke it was completely dark outside, she sat up realizing that she on the porch swing. The house behind her was bright, the savannah was dark and nothing moved. A warm breeze blew against her, from above her Rin heard a gentle tinkle of glass. She looked up and saw a wind chime made of glass, each small ornament was a different colored butterfly, against the colorful ones hung one large black one. She stood and touched one with her hand, "A butterfly…." She looked out across the savanna and felt a sense of foreboding danger, she turned quickly and ran inside of the house tripping and yelling for her brother.

* * *

Three Months Later

The clock struck midnight right as the rain began to pour down from the dark skies. A tall brown haired woman walked out of a darkened bookstore, she closed the door behind her and locked it. Turning towards the street she opened her umbrella, looked both ways, and then started down the dark London Street. She had only gone three blocks when she noticed that she was being followed, she didn't change her pace, nor her route, she just slowly turned the bottom of her umbrella readying the sword that was hidden within the long shaft.

From what she could tell there was only one of them, the steps were light and she could sense his power, she knew it was a Vampire. She turned a corner and continued down the street, finally without warning she turned and pulled the sword from its sheath. She crouched low to the ground taking a defensive stance, "You underestimate me you know, I am….."

"I know who you are," he said. He was hidden in the shadow but she could see he was tall, and thin, he had long brown hair, and wore an old 18th century fashioned blue coat. "You're Angeline Roderick, the grandniece of the ruling matriarch."

She squinted her eyes at him, "What do you want?"

He stared at her silently, "I truly am sorry."

She glared and then a small bloodied hand burst from her chest. She gasped as the hand pulled back into her body and wrapped itself around her heart. She turned her head to see her attacker, she saw black hair and amethyst eyes before her heart was crushed and ripped from her body.

Louis looked up at Hotaru whose face was emotionless, the sixteen year old girl looked up at him. "What should we do with this?" She held up the heart for him to look at.

"Do what you please we've fulfilled our mission," he said turning away from her.

Hotaru looked down at the heart, "She would want something that left a message." She looked down at the gleaming sword in the dead woman's hand. She knelt down and took it in her grasp, she looked between the heart and the sword then placed the heart against the stone wall next to her. She speared it with the sword and used her unnatural strength to push the sword into the stone so that it would stick out and not fall. Hotaru glanced down at the body of Angeline Roderick once more and then to her heart, Louis called her from the distance and without as much as the bat of an eye Hotaru stepped over the body and joined the older man.

* * *

"When was the body found?" asked Jadeite, he opened the folder on his desk and leaned back looking at the pictures in front of him.

"A little after midnight, a human couple passing found her," said Lita. She sat down across from him and crossed her legs, "She was still warm when the medical examiner got to the scene."

"And there was no sign of a struggle?"

"None she was taken by surprise," Lita said.

Jadeite ran his hand over his face, "How many is this now?"

"Six, two in the last weeks."

Jadeite hesitated for a moment, "Did you inform the King and Queen?"

Lita shook her head, "They're aware that the other four were killed but I had not sent them the information on the last two bodies that were found."

"Have you informed Serena or Darien?"

"No…I was hoping to keep them out of it until it was necessary."

"Well it's necessary now, six members of the Roderick family have been assassinated all in almost the same manner, once we tell the King and Queen they're going to send for Serena and Darien anyways so there's no reason to keep it from them any longer."

"But they've only been gone a week Jadeite, it's their honeymoon can't we suggest someone to the King and Queen instead?"

Jadeite shook his head, "It wouldn't matter, Serena and Darien are the best that we've got something this important is going directly to them. Besides that it's a political matter now," he told her.

Lita sighed, "Yes well it was worth a try."

Jadeite gazed at her, "Email Serena the case files and the reports. I'll text Darien and inform him of what's going on."

Lita stood, as she opened the door she was met with Ami, who had just been about to knock. Lita smiled at her friend, "Sorry Ames in a hurry." Lita brushed past her and into the hallway.

Ami looked up at her brother, "Is this a bad time?"

"No what's up?"

Ami closed the door and came nearer to Jadeite's desk, "Something's just come to my attention that I think you should be aware of."

"What?"

"I've been analyzing the samples that we were sent from the first three crime scenes, for the most part I've been able to identify almost everything. All the blood from the scene was mostly the victims, but you remember the third woman Carrie Morley, she's the third daughter of one of the Roderick sons, the one who Nephrite thought had fought back."

"Yeah," Jadeite leaned forward.

"Well there's someone else's blood mix in with hers," Ami said.

"Did you put it in the report?"

Ami shook her head, Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"All the reports have been shared between us, the Hunters, and the other Noble families. I don't think we should give up this shred of information just yet," Ami told him.

"Why?"

Ami swallowed trying to think of a way to say what she had found, "The blood we gathered….it's not human."

"It's Vampire?"

"No."

Jadeite gazed at her, "Lycan?" Ami shook her head, "Fae?" Again Ami shook her head, "What do you think it is?"

"That's the thing I ran every test against every sample we have, every species known to our database."

"And?"

"And there was nothing," she said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, I don't know who or what this blood is from."

Jadeite thought for a moment, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, after discovering it I collected all my data onto this," she held out a small flash drive, "And I came directly to you."

"Good," he took the flash drive from her, "Don't mention this to anyone who doesn't have clearance."

"Oh so you mean, you, me, Serena, Darien, Nephrite, Lita, Malachite, or Zoicite," she smiled at him as he glared. "Come on Jed do you think I'm that fresh out of the lab?"

"Whatever you know how traitors are these days," he said grabbing his jacket and pocketing the flash drive. "Do as much as you can without catching notice I want to know the makeup of the genetics when I get back from my meeting."

"There's something else too," Jadeite stopped at the door and turned to look at her. "It's Van I haven't been able to contact him."

"For how long?" Ami didn't respond, "Ames?"

She looked up at him, worry in her eyes, "I last heard from him two weeks ago, he was finishing up his studies in Sussex and then was supposed to come home."

"And he hasn't arrived?"

"I had thought that maybe it was because he was detained by exams but I tried calling him the other night and he didn't answer."

"Young men often ignore when their guardians call," Jadeite said.

"I thought the same thing, so I waited and then I called his roommate….he said Van's been gone almost ten days, he said he thought that he had returned home early."

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"I just got off the phone with him Jed," Ami said.

Jadeite hesitated, "Call Malachite, send him over to look around and tell him its priority."

* * *

Daniel pushed open the door and found his wife sitting on the balcony staring out at the ocean, she was watching as the moon slowly descended to the horizon. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. "Hermione…"

"Fine now, the bath calmed me," she said without looking at him.

He looked down at her swollen stomach, she was very large now, despite having three months left their daughter was already very large. He reached out and placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. He felt the baby inside of her move, a smile tugged at the edges of his lips, he looked up at his wife. But Hermione made no indication that she had felt the child within her move at all, "Hermione?"

She didn't look at him, but he noticed the tears that were dripping down her face. "We have to go back," she said.

"What?"

"We have to go home."

"We are home darling."

"No we need to go home….home, we need to go back," she said. Finally she looked at him and he saw that her eyes were red, she had been crying for a long time.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be needed there," Hermione said to him.

Daniel stared at his wife, her eyes were cold and emotionless despite the tears. "Alright then, when do you want to go?"

"Now."

* * *

"Saori make sure the tea is hot," said Misaki as she arranged the flowers in front of her to a perfect arrangement. Outside of the window Misaki stared at the cherry blossom tree, it wasn't ready to bloom yet but soon it would be time. Spring in Japan was always beautiful, she turned back to her flowers as Saori set the tea down in front of her and bowed deeply. "Thank you dear, now will you go make sure that Hime isn't running around with the neighborhood boys and ignoring her lessons."

"Yes madam," Saori rose taking care not the wrinkle her kimono as she did. She was opening the sliding door when a man of around thirty pushed past her and she stumbled to the ground. He turned to her and apologized, helping her to her feet he apologized again and then went to his mother.

He sat down on his knees facing her back, "Mother….."

"You are one of the most important men in this household and yet you run around knocking down servants like a samurai brute," Misaki said as she stared over her glasses at the flowers in her hands inspecting them for flaws.

"I apologized, mother there's…."

"And you apologized to a servant, Kaito I thought I had taught you better," she said without looking at him.

"Forgive me mother I don't understand what you wish of me," he said.

"I wish for you to have no reason to apologize to a servant, I wish you to conduct yourself in a proper manner, in a manner befitting someone of this household," she said.

"I will try harder mother," he said clenching his fits. "But there is something…."

"Stop slouching and sit up straight," she said.

He fixed his posture, but she continued, "Really now how do you ever intend…."

"Mother we've just been informed that six members of the Roderick family have been assassinated!"

Misaki stilled then raised her greying head, "When did this begin?"

"The first body was found almost a month ago, the sixth was just last night in London," he said.

"I see, and how did you find this out?"

"Our spies inside the Roderick family were just handed the information," he said.

"I see….and?"

"And…Letita has gone to the Ambrose family and to the hunters asking for help."

"I see, so it's happening…" she said.

"Mother?"

"Call a meeting of the families, we have things to discuss."

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

"I thought that would have been obvious Fei, we're going to find her," Rin said.

"Oh come on why in the hell would we do that, she bailed she made it very clear that whatever she's going to do she's going to do it on her own," he said.

"Fei…someone is killing off members of the Roderick family, and even though we don't like to admit it we're members of that family, and so is Momiji, and so is Nia," said Rin. She threw his bag at him, it landed on the floor next to his chair. "Look I'm not thrilled about this either, but it's time to come out of retirement," she said.

"I'm happy here," he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I have no reason to leave."

Rin sighed, "What if this leads to whoever killed Saya."

Fei glared at her, "And why would this lead to whoever killed Saya?"

"Because Saya was killed in the same way, heart pierced with something sharp. Put two and two together brother…anyways it's a better lead than we've had so far."

Fei glared at her, "You're highly irritating."

"I'm aware."

* * *

Her body swayed in the wind, the hammock underneath her rocking back and forth gently. She was gazing up at the stars, thinking about times long past, thinking of Hermione's baby, of her husband, of her family. She sighed and closed her eyes, she had only been asleep for a few moments when Darien's soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Serena?"

She looked up at him, his hair was out of place and tousled, he stood naked before her, he skin tone was darker than hers but it was a natural tan, the sun still threatened them as always. She smiled and sat up awkwardly, she attempted to disentangle herself from the hammock and her skirt but it was impossible, finally she fell into his arms. "I was thinking…."

"About?" he wrapped his arms around her caging her to him his hands on her bare waist. She wore only a wrapped skirt and a scarf that wound around her neck and covered her breasts. Her hair was free, he ran his hands through the silky strands her scent escaping the tendrils and mixing into the wind, it was the longest it had even been before and ended just at her hips.

"About our family," she said running her hands through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her his hands grasping at her back and under the swell of her butt. He pulled away from her but she held his lower lip between her teeth.

"Forgive our family my love but we have been summoned back," he said to her.

"Back?"

"The murders, two more bodies have appeared, someone seems to be assassinating members the Roderick Family en mass," he said.

"Not that many people would mind that," she said.

"Serena…"

"It's true, ever since…..ever since then almost every coven has worked together for the peace, all of us have set aside old differences and taken steps towards friendship, even the Hunters are our allies now. But the Roderick's seem determined to cause problems, I'm not surprised that someone's started picking them off."

"Serena despite our personal feelings they have reached out to us, they want help to stop this, Letitia contacted my father personally," he kissed her forehead. "I know how disappointing this all is, but at least we will still be together."

Serena nodded, "do we have to leave right now?"

Darien looked at her, "they want us back as soon as possible, but I don't think we have to leave this moment."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Good I want to enjoy my honeymoon a little longer." She reached out, wrapped her fingers around him, and squeezed gently. Darien shuddered, closing his eyes, steadying his hands on her shoulders. Then he pulled her against him suddenly, pressing their bodies together.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Lenobia's power burst forth from her and knocked down the young woman kneeling in front of her.

"Forgive me my Lady, she hasn't been seen since she disappeared from her cousin's house," Anita said, bowing her head to hide her face behind her long black hair.

"Find that bitch so I can rip her limb from limb!"

"Yes my Lady," Anita bowed and then was gone.

Lenobia turned and stared into the large mirror before her, it was polished to perfection and surrounded by gold. "Show me where the dead witch is."

Her image rippled, scenes of the city, of the savanna, of the graveyard, spun rapidly before her, but none showed Momiji. Lenobia screamed and picked up her wine glass, she threw it at the mirror and then collapsed into the large throne like chair next to her. She stared down at the floor trying to collect her rapid thoughts then she looked back up at the mirror.

"Find the exile," she said.

The mirror rippled once more and then settled on an image of a cottage set deep in the woods, large trees covered it in shadow, the windows were dark, drapes drawn, and nothing moved inside. Lenobia stood and approached the mirror laughing, "Well if I can't find you, then I'll lure you out."


	3. Clues with Malicious Intent

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or its character, some of these character are mine though and they are originals! Enjoy the new chapter Love always DMA

* * *

The car door opened and Serena stepped out ignoring the offered hand of the driver holding the door. She pulled her coat around her tighter and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Fall in northern California was cold, and the current temperature was only just above 35 degrees. She looked at Darien as he got out of the car and joined her, his black coat opened as if the cold didn't bother him one bit.

"I thought you were born in somewhere warm?"

Darien looked at her and then down at himself, "I was….but I'm used to the cold we always moved every few decades and sometimes we'd be farther north."

"Well I don't care how long it is I'll never appreciate northern temperatures," she said.

"That would be because you are from Southern California my love."

"Paradise compared to here," she said as they began to walk up the cobblestone driveway to the large sprawling house. "Why on earth did your parents chose this place as their new headquarters?"

"It's secluded, there's tons of open space, the climate isn't all that bad for vampires…if you're used to it, and my father likes the forest," he said.

"Still doesn't matter how perfect it is, we should be further south," she said. Serena looked up at the mansion as they walked through the large archway and into a stone courtyard. It was new but somehow Valencia and Kreon had been able to make it look as if it had been there for years. The sprawling main house was only three floors high but it was very spread out. It was designed in the old English style, something that Serena knew had been Kreon's choice; the house was structured around two large courtyards, a southern and northern one. The windows were high and the entrance doors were all and wide; the house would have been extremely intimidating and gothic looking if the wide windows and courtyard weren't brightly lit.

She had seen initial designs from two years ago, the main house was where most of the coven stayed, and where most of the business was done. Tactical meetings, medical research, briefings, interviews, interrogations, training…it all took place in the main house and the lower levels. The house may have been only three stories but beneath the ground Serene knew there were at least three more levels. There were also four other houses on the property, a stable, an indoor pool, and a gym. One of the houses, set far away at the edge of the property, was the King and Queens private home. The opposite guest house near the edge of the grounds was for the rest of the immediate Royal family, as well as the closest friends. The third house one the property was used for other various guests. The last establishment, which was set as far away from the others as could be, was used for special prisoners and wasn't a real house at all.

"You know how my parents love the change of seasons," Darien said.

"Still they could have picked somewhere where summer was the longest season."

All Serena could think about was sinking into the large bathtub in her and Darien's suite and relaxing. Then she imagined herself slipping into her favorite nighty and crawling onto their large bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The large wooden door opened for them when they stood about two yards away, Ami stared at them with a hesitant mile, "Darien good to see you made it in one piece."

"Almost didn't, Serena was going crazy during the drive."

"After being cooped up on that plane all day and then having to drive three hours into the middle of nowhere you would have been going crazy too," Serena said to Ami, she stepped around her husband and gave Ami a hug.

"I'm sorry about your honeymoon, but there are urgent matters that need to be dealt with and after we informed the King and Queen they told us to call you back immediately," she said.

They all stepped inside, two attendants moved forward and took Serena and Darien's coats, then the couple followed Ami into the main part of the house. "We only got the basic information from your email what's happened since?" said Darien.

"Well Jadeite's been meeting with the two representatives of the Roderick family, they seem to have been sent her by their grandmother to ask for our help, as well as the help of the Hunters," Ami said.

"Why do they need our help? They're one of the most powerful noble surely they can find allies amongst other humans?" said Darien.

"They're also one of the most hated and feared families," Serena interjected.

"Yes and that's driven them into our company," Ami led them upstairs. "Apparently they've been denied at every turn, no one is willing to get involved or to lend a hand officially, they've been able to call out some of their debts lately but Letitia seems to be running out of favors."

Serena saw Darien's eyebrows furrow, "Six deaths doesn't exactly constitute panic."

Ami stopped and turned to them, "That's the other thing." She looked around making sure that the few people around them were occupied, "They reported to us that it's not just six. There have been eleven deaths and two disappearances all female, all closely related to Letitia."

"All women who could inherit the title of matriarch," Ami and Darien looked at Serena. "Looks like a good reason to not get involved in the fray if you're on shaky terms with the Rodericks. I can't assume the other families are too eager to stop someone from taking down one of their most powerful opponents."

Ami nodded, "It seems to be the case, and like I said they've reached out to almost everyone…"

"And they've been denied at every turn," Darien completed the sentence for her. "So now they come to the only family left that hasn't turned them down."

Ami nodded and led them to another part of the house where even fewer people were. "The King and Letitia were on good terms several decades ago we believe that she's reaching out to him, trying to mend bridges."

Serena raised her eyebrows, "After everything that they've done to this family, she seriously can't think that this is a good idea."

"Both she and her representatives have made it blatantly clear that Sophia Roderick and Yoshiki Takeda were not acting with the approval or support of the larger Roderick family," Ami told them. Ami turned and knocked on the large door, "Jadeite's been with the representatives this since they arrived but we haven't given them a clear answer on if we're going to help or not. I think the King and Queen were waiting for you."

"Enter", Serena heard Kreon's voice, and Ami opened the door. "Excuse me your majesties the Prince and Princess have arrived," Ami stepped aside and Darien entered first.

Serena caught Ami's eye as she passed and the darker haired woman gave her a slight nod. Kreon sat on the large leather couch reading a hardcover book, while Valencia sat next to him fiddling with a laptop. Serena noted how they were no longer lavishly dressed in old style clothing that Serena was used to seeing them in. Kreon wore grey pants with a black button down shirt; a gray suit jacket was thrown over the arm of the couch. Valencia's hair was pulled back and she too had changed her attire to be more modern. Her sleeveless red dress was cut high near the neck and made her look beautiful yet strong at the same time. Serena and Darien both stopped before them, Darien bowed deeply to his parents while Serena made sure she bowed slightly less than her husband. Despite the years she wasn't exactly ready to become completely subservient to her in-laws.

Valencia looked up when Darien and Serena entered she bowed her head at her son in recognition and then nodded slightly at Serena. Kreon, however, didn't look up at them, he held up his hand and singled for them to wait until he finished the sentence in his book. Finally finished he closed the book and set it down next to him. "Well, back from paradise," he said with a smile.

"We were told that there was a crisis," Darien said sitting down across from his parents on an identical couch. "Ami has briefed us somewhat."

Valencia looked up at Serena who was standing near the couch, but who had yet to sit. "After what we've seen we've decided that we need you too to take control of the investigation. Letitia has practically begged us for assistance and we've decided to oblige her."

"It's that serious?" asked Darien.

Kreon nodded, "The Roderick family fear extinction."

"It can't be that drastic," Serena glanced at her father in law, whose face didn't betray his emotions.

"Eleven women who were all candidates for the matriarchy were assassinated, and two remain unaccounted for. Letitia fears that someone is trying to cut off the line of succession," Kreon said, he adjusted his shirt and Serena caught sight of the burn scars on his chest. Despite all the work done to save his life by the healers after the war there were some scars that they had not been able to erase.

Serena swallowed and noticed Valencia watching her closely. Darien leaned forward, "Father after Sophia's…."

"Sophia and Yoshiki had been unaffiliated with the Rodericks for some time, their attack was not sanctioned by the larger branch of the family," Kreon said. "Letitia has assured me that there is not aggression or ill will on her side, she sincerely wants peace between us now."

"It's only taken a few years and a couple of murders," Serena said.

Darien glanced at his wife warningly, "What do you want us to do?"

"Investigate, we want you and the two representatives who Letitia sent to investigate and try to apprehend the killer, a joint and united force between the Ambrose and Roderick family will show our enemies that we are strong," Valencia said.

Serena studied her face, she may be speaking words of peace and unity but over the years Serena had learned Valencia's moods, she was not happy with this new arrangement. "Ami said that Letitia had reached out to the new leaders of the Hunters Syndicate, will they be working with us on this?"

Kreon nodded, "Yes we've decided that the three groups will work together to ensure a fair and speedy investigation."

The room was silent for several seconds, finally Serena spoke up, "Alright if no else is going to address it then I will, this is all very suspect."

Valencia raised her eyebrows "I'm sorry?"

"This whole arrangement, everyone has turned them down? I mean seriously eleven murders and no one else is concerned?"

"You said it yourself Serena, what better way to get rid of an enemy then to let someone else pick them off," said Darien.

She glanced at her husband, "I get that this is really a big thing. But come on now the Rodericks have stayed shut up in their little fortress in Europe for the past seven years, no one hears from them and they've stayed pretty under the radar, then all of a sudden someone decides to kill them off? There's something else going on here."

"Well whatever it is, we're concerned, eliminating the Rodericks may just be the beginning," Kreon said.

"What?"

Kreon and Valencia exchanged glances, then he spoke, "It may be completely unrelated but…."

Serena wanted to roll her eyes but refrained her new edict training kicking in, "If we've all learned anything over the years, it's that nothing is unrelated."

The King and Queen exchanged glances again then Kreon nodded at Valencia, "A member of the Varens family is dead."

Serena shifted onto her other foot, "Varens?"

"A family related to the Winthrops, one of the daughters married into the Varens family about two generations ago, they aren't as powerful or notable as their relatives but they're still pretty important," Darien explained.

"Winthrop's….that's Hermione's family," Serena said.

Darien nodded, "Who was killed?"

"William's granddaughter, from the reports it looks like a car accident," Valencia said.

"A car accident?"

"Yes the car ran went over a cliff in the middle of a rain storm, killing her and the two other passengers in the car," she explained. "I've emailed the file to you."

"Pretty normal accident," Darien said, "could be unrelated."

"No," the three looked up at Serena. "There's no way, eleven deaths in the Roderick family and now this, when did it happen?"

"Two nights ago," Kreon said staring at her.

"Yeah there's no way this is accidental, next we're going to either see more accidents like this or they're just going to start killing off the Winthrop's."

"Which is exactly why we need you two out there figuring out what's going on," Valencia said. "You're the best we have, and you're politically the right move."

This time Serena did roll her eyes, "Politics? Really?"

"Serena you may not care about this but working with the Rodericks and the Hunters may help to rebuild some of the bridges that were burned some decades ago….I myself tried to reconcile with Letitia before…."

"Yes yes, when you were young," Serena said. "Look I understand that they're a powerful family and that reconciliation is good and all, but forgive me if I haven't forgotten that their favorite daughter put most of my family in the ground."

"Serena…."

"I'll help because this is my family now and if someone is posing a threat to them and the Winthrop's then the next down on the line will be us," Serena said. "I'll help but I'm not going to trust them."

"We don't expect you to," Valencia said. "But we do expect perfection."

* * *

"The exile?"

"We've located his cabin my lady," said a tall brown haired man with glasses.

"Good," Lenobia stood and went to her mirror, it shifted and showed once again a cabin surrounded by woods.

"Do you want us to move my Lady?"

"No….I have plans for this one," she touched the mirror and it suddenly shimmered to another scene. "The two missing Roderick children?"

"Gone by the time we arrived, we have two people stationed there waiting in case they return…"

"Don't bother, they won't be going back, not until they have taken care of the matters at hand," Lenobia said. "Have you made progress locating the others?"

"We have been closing in on them Ma'am but we haven't been able to narrow anything down," he said.

She hesitated for several seconds, "Send Louis and Hotaru to Japan…."

"My Lady?"

"Eliminate a member of the Takeda family, make sure they get the message this time I'm growing impatient with their stubbornness, and tell Hotaru to become more aggressive with the plan we need to move things along"

"Yes Ma'am," he bowed to her then disappeared.

Lenobia turned back to her mirror and stared at her reflection, "Mother?"

A young man stepped forward and she stared at his reflection in the mirror, "I have an assignment for you my son."

He drew closer to her and kneeled, Lenobia turned around and stepped down to him, "You are to Kill the daughter of the Winthrop's, the philosopher," she said. She opened her hand, "But I want you to leave this there."

The blonde man looked up at her, he held out his hand and she dropped a heavy gold ring onto it. He looked at it for several seconds, "The Ambrose crest?"

"Yes, all of the sons were given a ring such as this," she said with a smile. "Leave it at the scene, maybe it will give the little Princess a clue."

"A clue mother?"

"Oh yes Leonardo, a clue, I want them to know….I want them to figure it out…but the thing is by the time they figure it out I'll have driven them all mad," she turned away from him and stared into the mirror. "The exile."

Leo watched as his mother stared into the mirror, blocking out everything around her, her eyes shifting from their natural blue to a bright yellow, almost gold.

* * *

"Amara and Michelle Roderick," Ami said handing Serena and Darien the personal files. "They're cousins of….." Ami paused, "Letitia's younger sister's granddaughters."

"Pretty removed from the main branch of the family," said Serena as she tried to get comfortable in the chair. After the meeting with the King and Queen Serena and Darien had both changed their clothes and met with Ami and Jadeite. She had switched the heels for a pair of black flats, and the skirt for black jeans but she was still uncomfortable, she blamed the cold weather.

The room they were in was large and underground, it had two floors, the first was full of men and women at computers, monitoring maps, and redirecting calls and messages. Despite the importance of the tasks that each person was handling it was relatively calm. Serena saw several of the computer screens had skeleton bones and crime scene photos pulled up. The second level was meant for meetings, it had a large holographic table in the middle, around the walls were more computer screens running situation analysis's, live feeds of human news, and maps with blinking lights scattered across them.

The Holographic table suddenly turned on and two heads appeared before the group, one of a young woman around her mid-twenties with short blonde hair, the blinking name underneath the image identified her as Amara Roderick. Her face was hard and displayed no emotion, but Serena could tell that she was the more serious and stoic of the two by the lines in her face.

The second woman had darker shoulder length hair, her skin was perfect, and though her face also showed no emotion Serena knew she was the kindest of the pair. She had a motherly look to her despite the fact that she was only mid-twenties, the name under the image, Michelle Roderick.

"How are they involved?"

"From what we know," Jadeite ran his hand over the edge of the table and several numbers and statistics popped up next to the two profile images. "Both were trained by the family at the Princeton Academy in the south of England from the time they were ten to time they were twenty. They're the granddaughters of Letitia's brother not part of the main branch and thus not in line for head of the family."

"They're considered careers," Ami told her.

"Careers?"

"Members of the family who have been assigned to protect the main branch, they're handpicked but the most important members of the family because of their strength, intelligence, and special…abilities."

"So they're like us," everyone looked up. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs looking at all of them, Daniel behind her. Despite having only seen Hermione a few weeks ago at her wedding Serena saw that Hermione's stomach had grown even more. She was heavily pregnant and though Serena knew that Hermione had the best doctors and caretakers, and that her husband was doting on her, her friend looked tired and worn.

"Hermione," Ami and Jadeite bowed their heads and her and Daniel, "we didn't know you were coming, I would have meet you at the airport," Ami said. Ami was one of Hermione's primary physicians and was in constant contact with the pregnant Princess.

"An unscheduled visit," Hermione said.

"Hermione was….adamant that we return," Daniel said pulling out a chair for his wife to sit down in.

Hermione sat, "So before any of you try to pretend that nothing's happening I would like you all to remember that I am a priestess of Delphi and have….seen the murders."

All around the table, save Serena, exchanged glances. Serena couldn't take her eyes off of her friend. She indeed looked tired, but she still held the unearthly beauty that she had inherited with the Rite of Delphi and immortality. She wore a loose green top and black pants, her hair was pulled back from her face half down and half pinned to her head. She caught Serena staring at her, '_Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?'_

Serena looked back at Jadeite, who was speaking, and tried to stifle a smile. '_Oh why listen when I know you and I are going to go over all this stuff again later._'

_'At least try to pretend like you're going to work with THEM on this Serena_,' Hermione's face didn't betray that her mind was somewhere else. She was watching Jadeite with sharp eyes, nodding at him in understanding every time he said something, and agreeing with him every so often. Serena was….slightly less convincing. She was staring blankly at him and trying to remember to blink in a pattern.

'_How's the mini_?' Serena asked.

Hermione tried to stifle a smile by looking down, only in their minds could they be so informal anymore. Seven years around Royals, High Councils, and important representatives had curbed their freedoms and turned them into what their mother-in-law considered 'Almost respectable representatives of the Ambrose name.' For Serena it had been hard to master the art of 'political correctness', but she had changed. Serena wasn't as quick to use words anymore, she often stopped and thought before speaking, something she had never done in her younger years.

_'My daughter is doing fine, she's strong, and she is healthy, and she already has your annoying habits._' Serena looked up at her questioningly, _'I think she enjoys kicking me every hour, or poking at my bladder at the most in opportune times…reminds me of someone I know._' Hermione smiled at her friend, then suddenly there was a pain deep in her chest and she cried out and bent over her bangs falling over her face.

The room went silent and everyone stood nearing her, "Stop!"

"Hermione?" Ami moved to touch her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Serena said. Daniel looked up at Serena, "She's having a vision."

Ami was next to Hermione kneeling down, "Hermione do you need….."

"There are more!" she yelled. Hermione pushed her chair away from the table and fell to the ground, "More….more bodies…..more killings….they won't tell…..so they die…..messages….messages….from all around…." Hermione flattened her palms on the ground to try and steady herself. She flung her head back, her eyes pure white and clouded over, "You'll never know…..never see….it comes….faster than the speeding arrows she lets fly….."

Serena bent down and took Hermione's face in between her hands, "Hermione, who…who are you talking about?"

Hermione looked in her direction, "The dead ones….the dead….inside….outside…sleeping in the ground…they rise….to fall again….seven times….seven times the strike will fall….not all blows will strike true…." She inhaled once then looked directly into Serena's eyes, "Shoot straight."

Hermione collapsed into Serena's arms, Daniel and Ami moved forward and gently removed Hermione from Serena's grasp. "We need to check and see if the shock to her body has done anything to the baby, can you carry here?"

"Yes lead the way," Daniel took his wife into his arms and stood. He followed Ami down the steps, men and women who had gathered around them cleared the way whispering.

The rest of the group stared until they were gone, "Well then….who recorded that?"

Darien, Jadeite, and the others looked at Serena. "What?"


	4. Connections and Tormenting Visions

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, I'm starting to get reviews from people and I love it! Keep em coming and I'll keep writing!

LOVE DMA

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or blue seed or the respective characters.

* * *

Hermione inhaled deeply and tried to calm her thoughts. She crossed her legs on the mat and tried to reach out with her spirit. Clenching her teeth as she tried to focus; she could feel many auras and emotions around her but they were hazy and distorted, as if a fog surrounded her and dulled everything. She pushed against the fog trying to pull something through and suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest and again she was pushed back into the dense fog. She inhaled and tried again after a few seconds but the pain was worse, despite it she pushed again, suddenly a scream ripped through her and she jumped. Opening her eyes she was suddenly back in the gym again on the cool mats, she was breathing hard and sweating profusely, there was also an ache in her chest as if she had been stabbed. Something was blocking her, trying to muddle her visions and fighting extremely hard to keep her in the dark.

"I'm surprised that they let you out by yourself," Serena said staring at her from across the gym.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me, I had to fight Daniel tooth and nail for an hour alone."

Serena smiled, Hermione blinked and Serena was standing before her. She plopped down in front of her and crossed her legs similarly, "It's still freaky when you do that." Serena smiled showing off her fangs, "Yeah that doesn't help Serena."

"Do you think the mini will like them?"

"Why not, most of her family have them I'm sure I'll be the strange one to her," Hermione said looking down and touching her stomach.

"Well out of all of us you're the only one who's still mostly human."

Serena saw the shift in Hermione's eyes, "Human…an interesting word."

"You may be immortal Herm, but you're still human, I think….I was never really able to follow Ami's explanation of the Rite of Delphi." They were silent for a few moments, "Did you….did you ever imagine?"

Hermione shook her head, "No…never…ten years ago…I would have imagined a very different life for us." Hermione looked up at Serena, "But still it's the life we chose, and it's the life I wouldn't and couldn't give up….not for anything."

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

Hermione smiled back and held out her hands, "Shall we begin?"

Serena nodded, they joined hands and closed their eyes. The world around them fell away and they entered a dark space.

_'Let's go over everything we've seen,_' Hermione's voice echoed through their telepathic link. Serena thought of everything that she had been sent, all the images, all the data, all the emails and information. In a moment all if it came rushing past them circling and flowing from one mind to the other.

Their connection was one of the few things that they still shared together, one of the few things they had been able to hold onto despite their separation and their changes. Their private ability that only she and Hermione had been able to perfect over the years. Ever since they had joined the Ambrose family they had both been given separate responsibilities. Serena had been paired with Darien and were used by the King and Queen as ambassadors, most of the time they were visiting other important families, but sometimes, like now, they were called upon to use their expertise to resolve political issues.

Hermione's intelligence had given her a secure position in a laboratory, for the first few years she was just another assistant amongst the greatest minds of the Vampire world. She wasn't accepted in any sense until she was able to isolate the genetic strand in Momiji's blood that created the antivirus for Humans and Lycans. The Virus had only infected Vampires at the time but after its use as a weapon it had been agreed that an anti-virus for all species should be created. After two years of work it was Hermione who had been able to create a stable anti-virus, and thus she had earned the respect and acceptance of those around her. After that she had earned her medical degree and now often worked closely with Ami and the other scientists and doctors. Her other talent was often used to predict disasters, anticipate the movements of rival clans, and to prepare the Ambrose and their allies for hard times.

Despite their rocky beginnings they had become accepted members of the Coven, they were now loved by many and considered hero's amongst their adopted people. Hermione had always been favored more due to her soft and calm demeanor, but even though Serena generally felt like she was despised Darien often assure her that many looked to her as a role model, a leader, and a warrior. Tales of their battle with the rogue slayers from seven years ago had made them infamous, and children at parties often came asking for tales of the old days when they fought rogue Vampires, hunted evil wares, and when they had once practiced powerful witchcraft. For despite their newfound powers Hermione and Serena had lost much more than a friend when Momiji died.

With her death they had lost the triumvirate; Abby had always told them that they were bound to each other in more ways than one, their power seemed to have been one of those ways. It had0 taken several months after Momiji's death but almost simultaneously both of them had noticed a significant decrease in their magical ability and skill. Though they had spent several years trying to regain their abilities and match their previous level, both knew that even with their newer powers they would never be as strong as they had been when there had been another side to their triangle.

_'Six murders that have been released to the general population, the hunters know of it, the Vampires, the wares, and the humans….yet the Rodericks concealed the other murders….why?'_ Hermione searched through the images carefully analyzing crime scenes and the form of the deaths. _'For the most part they were all killed in the same way, which would suggest the same killer.'_

_'Yes which is something that Ami and Jadeite may have missed, they've been assuming that it was the same group killing the victims because of the time line, to many so close together to travel such far distances….but the way they were killed suggests that they were all killed..'_

_'By the same person….the only difference is the one victim who fought back, the one where Ami found that strange blood.'_

Serena focused on the report that Ami had given her. Their forensic team had run every test known to medicine and yet nothing could match the blood that had been found. It had similarities, the same gene count, the same type of makeup as that of a human, yet it had been different altered in a way that no one could quite understand. 'Even if the blood was from the killer we can't find anything so that leads us to a dead end as well' Serena adjusted her physical body.

Hermione continued to search through the file, reading and absorbing everything carefully. Serena began to focus on the images that Hermione had analyzed from the crime scene. _'Serena….we've seen this mutation before….'_

_'The blood mutation? Where? When?'_

_'Seven years ago, the blood has residual traits of the virus in it.'_

_'Impossible, the virus is dead, taken care of by….'_

_'The cure….the blood here has residual traces of the cure.'_

Serena froze mentally_, 'Impossible, Ami would have found it.'_

_'Unless she wasn't looking for it, she was looking for make-up and things that were out of the ordinary, she wouldn't have been screening for things that we know.'_

_'But if there's residual strands of the cure then it could be anyone of the nine hundred that survived.'_

_'True but this narrows down the search field extremely, not everyone who was exposed to the virus survived and even less of those were given the cure, this can help Jadeite track down the names of those who did survive.'_

"If you two are finished with your little séance the doctors would like to check up on my grandchild."

Hermione and Serena broke their connection and turned to the doorway where Valencia and three doctors stood staring at them. Valencia had her usual cold expression, her eyes emotionless, while the three doctors were staring with genuine curiosity.

Serena fought the inclination that she had to glare at the Vampire Queen, despite their few moments of understanding and respect they still fought hard to tolerate each other. "Actually…." Serena began.

"We're finished," Hermione said she looked at Serena gave her a nod of disapproval, "I should be getting my check up now, which will leave you time to give what we found to Darien and Jed."

Serena glared, she didn't like caving into the demands of the Vampire Queen when she didn't have to, "Alright, alright," she stood and helped Hermione do the same.

"I'll see you at….breakfast," Hermione said with a smile. It was their private joke Serena being a Vampire now had little use of human food yet she continued to accompany her friend to breakfast whenever she could, said it was something she didn't want to change even though so many other things had.

Serena watched as Hermione left with the two doctors, Valencia shot her a glanced before turning and leaving as well. Serena stuck out her tongue at her mother-in-law. Yes they had formed a tedious partnership for the sake of their family, but they still didn't really like each other.

Serena reached over her head and stretched her muscles, she hadn't had a good work out since before the wedding, there hadn't been time between then and her honeymoon. She looked around the gym deciding that she was going to work her muscles to their capacity. She ran around the gym at full speed and soon the world around her began a blur, to the human eye she wouldn't have even been seen, her Vampiric nature had changed her body significantly.

After a long run she stopped and allowed herself to catch her breath, then she moved over to the gymnastic bars in the corner and began practicing her twists, turns, and holds. She had become extremely agile and graceful in the years, something that also came from her Vampire side, as a half human she had never been as fluid in her movements as she was now. She was in the middle of turn when a voice broke her concentration.

"You know you shouldn't practice without someone here to watch, you could hurt yourself." Serena's hand slipped and she fell face first down onto the matt. She stayed there waiting for several moments to see if her nose was broken and to allow the pain to subside. Finally she pushed herself back onto her knees and looked up at the person who had invaded her training.

A tall tomboyish woman with short blonde hair stood in the doorway, Serena could tell she was human from the scent of her, and she could tell she was English from her thick accent. She also recognized her from the profile she had seen a few days before, Amara Roderick. "I'm not as fragile as you humans, falling won't hurt me the way it does you," she said standing up.

"No but one good fall and a broken neck could take you out," said Amara as she walked slowly towards Serena. She had the air of aristocracy, she was tough but there was formal training in her, Serena could tell by the way she held her body and the way she walked. Perfect posture, shoulders back, strong confident stride, and a slight step of arrogance that only came when you were raised with people under your feet.

Serena smiled and shook her head turning from the women, she had meet many of these types while she had been with the Ambrose family, they were almost all the same. "I take it you're from the Roderick family?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"You're not from the Hunters Association, your too well maintained for that, your stance suggests that your from high society though you try to keep your body casual and loose….and because there are currently no other humans in this house save you and your partner," Serena turned back around to face the other women.

She had a strange smile on her face as she seized Serena up, "Also I saw your file, there were pictures identifying you."

"Still even without the pictures I'm sure you would have been able to tell who I was," Amara said. Serena shrugged, "Come now I must bear some resemblance to my cousins."

Serena tensed, she stared into Amara's grey eyes, the Roderick princess was trying to get a rise out of her. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you're taller than Sia was, and a little chubbier then Rin, you're not as pretty as Nia, and your look a lot less intelligent than Fei did."

"You can tell intelligence just by looking at someone," Amara glared at her.

"Well not really but you can see cleverness in the eyes, Fei had it the calculating assessing nature that was dangerous. You don't seem to possess those same qualities."

Amara smirked at her, "I'm sure I look like my other cousins then."

"Not really, Sophia had a darker skin tone and darker complexion she also had the crazy look that you haven't seem to have perfected yet," Serena smiled at her.

Amara smiled, she knew she was making Serena uncomfortable there was only one other person that she could be talking about now. "Maybe I look more like…"

"No one I ever met had your distinct jawline and your hair is way to light, I'm sure you look like your grandmother but as I've never met her I can't judge." Serena smiled and then moved past her before she could speak again, she was on the other side of the gym when she said, "It was nice meeting you I'm sure my husband and I will be formally introduced to you soon." Then she was gone leaving the human representative alone.

* * *

Hotaru stood over the body of the witch, she was gasping for air trying to hold onto life, but her eyes stared at the dripping heart in Hotaru's hand. She looked into the amethyst eyes of the dark haired girl and then faded away with one last breath.

Hotaru looked up at Louis her eyes emotionless and unfeeling, "she's dead."

Louis narrowed his eyes at her, "Fulfill your assignment." Hotaru looked down at the dead women and kneeled, she dipped her fingers into the blood seeping from the woman's chest and began to draw symbols all over the woman's body.

"The Mistress is getting extremely bold with her clues," Hotaru said as she painted the woman with her own blood.

"She wants the message to them to be clear, if not then what's the purpose."

"It's already clear to the Rodericks, they're just playing dumb for the rest of the world."

"They can't for much longer, not with the witch roaming around free," he said.

"The not dead witch that they pulled back, I read about her, Mistress Lenobia allowed me to study all of them she told me to focus on the seer but I found her less fascinating then the dead one," Hotaru said.

Louis shot her a glance, "Take care she could see that as an act of rebellion. Don't want to get killed like the others now do you?"

Hotaru smiled down at her victim, "The Mistress can't kill me, not since she lost her power. I'm the only thing left that can see without help."

"She was foolish," he said.

"Perhaps to you but in her eyes it was all worth it, and will be if she succeeds."

"And if she doesn't?"

Hotaru glanced up at him, "Now who should take care."

"I am her brother, and I am bound to her, she wouldn't kill me I'm her perfect servant and her perfect spy."

"True, but spells can be broken, and spies can turn, you all have bonds and ties yet they are easily replaced with others," she said.

"No…." Hotaru looked up at him, "you don't understand it because of what you are, but some ties….some ties cannot be broken. Even in death, even in time."

Hotaru stared at him, "Perhaps one day I'll understand that."

* * *

She looked at the large bookstore across the street, the windows were foggy from the cold rain that was falling, his image was blurry but she could still see him. He hadn't changed at all in the nine years since she had seen him last, before the whole incident with her mother and father, before Abby had turned out to be someone she wasn't, and before she had lost her two best friends. The little bell above the door rang as the only customer left she shop, the dark haired man popped open his umbrella and headed off away from the shop without a glance her way. She was hidden well enough in the shadows of the alleyway.

She watched as he came to the door and flipped the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED, though he didn't lock the door. She looked both ways before crossing the street and approaching. The bell rang as she opened it and stepped inside. She looked down as she dripped water onto the entrance rug, she shook her jacket to get the residual water off.

"We're closed for the night," came a voice from the back. She didn't answer him, she was anxious that he would recognize her voice. Instead she knocked her boots against the wall and proceeded further into the store. "Come back tomorrow," he yelled though it was muffled slightly.

She didn't falter in her step, she continued onward looking up at the second level of the store. The walls from floor to ceiling were covered with books and bookshelves, most ordinary literature, but from the back of the shop she could feel them calling out to her. They recognized one of their own, powerful books, books with dark and powerful magic, books that were dying to be opened and read and mastered once again.

The strong wind outside rattled the windows, she turned and looked knowing that nature was warning her to take care. The earth still remembered the mark she had left on it so few years ago. "Miss I said we're closed," his voice was right behind her now, and she could smell the gunpowder in the rifle that he had pointed at her head. "I suggest you go right out that door and take whatever misfortune you've brought with you back outside, I don't want no trouble from anyone I've said it before and I'm saying it now, just leave me at peace."

"Can't do that old timer, you have something that belongs to me," she said. She heard him inhaled a deep breath, so he did recognize her voice.

"You should go, I don't know who you are or why you're here but you should go before we have to take care of things the hard way," he said.

She smiled even though he couldn't see it, "You always did like things the hard way….Ganglari," She moved with speed that he couldn't match and in an instant had the rifle from his hands in her own pointed directly between his eyes.

He held up his hands in submission, he stared at her, "I'd heard you were dead."

"I was, then I got brought back," she said staring at him.

His eyes widened, "Why?"

"Unfinished business," she said. "You have something I want."

He looked at her confused then realization dawned on him, "I won't give you the books."

She smiled at him, "You think I'd give you a choice?" She lowered the gun then handed it back to him, "But that's not what I came here for, it's the other things, the things that Abby left you before she….before she died."

"Before you all died," he said, he held the gun close to him and eyed her cautiously, "You shouldn't have come to me."

She smiled, "Oh come on now Taiki who else would I go to?"

He turned away from her, "Anyone else Momiji, anyone else." She followed him deeper into the store, he led her into the back room and past a large black cabinet. She could feel the power thrumming from the books within, they were reacting to her. She paused momentarily and glanced at the, tempted only for a second to open the cabinet and take what she needed. She looked up and saw Taiki staring at her over his glasses.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you really came back for?"

"Like I said unfinished business," she said walking towards him.

"Yes I heard you the first time," he turned and led her down some wide metal stairs into the basement. There were piles of furniture, dusty books, and old antiques shoved into every corner.

"Clean much?"

"Don't really have a need to, no one comes down here, and if they do then I know that someone's been here who's not me." He led her to the back of the basement to another cabinet; she instantly felt the pull and the hum of power in the air as she approached it. He pulled out a key from around his neck and glanced over his shoulder at her, "these have been here a long time."

"They're needed now," she said.

"You sure you remember how to use them?"

"It won't take me long," she said. He unlocked and opened the doors, stepping aside to let her have a better look.

Within the cabinet there were three shelves, and on each different shelf a different object. "You've kept them protected with magic?" Each one was in pristine condition, as if they had been made and polished that very day.

"I had to, had to protect them from all sorts of things that wanted them," he said looking over her shoulder at them.

Momiji reached out into the top shelf and picked up a metal bracelet, the metal was blue and it had a white jewel in the middle. Though it was powerful, she knew instantly that it wouldn't work for her, it had one master who had been chosen a long time ago. Still the intricate design on the cuff fascinated Momiji.

"That's not for you," Taiki said from behind her.

Momiji wanted to glare at him but she knew he was right, "No but I do have a purpose for it." She opened the bag that hung at her waist and pulled out a blue cloth, she wrapped the bracelet inside of it and placed it in her bag. She looked at the second shelf, a green crystal sat upon a black cushion, a swirling mist inside of it. She took it in her hand placed it in a small cloth bag, then she placed that with the bracelet.

"Take care of that one, it's a lot more trouble than it's worth if you anger it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Momiji stared at the bottom shelf, she hesitated and then reached out and took the strong ebony black bow in her hand. It hummed with power when her fingers wrapped around it, "Hello old friend." The bow recognized her despite all the changes that had happened to her, the bow her most powerful weapon still remembered her.

"It's been waiting for you, ever since Abby left it here, all three of them have been patiently waiting for their masters," Taiki said.

"Why didn't you bring them to us during the battle?"

"These three weapons were made by the same hand, forged in the same fires, and essentially made from the same materials they are brothers the same as you and your sisters, they were never meant to be used against each other. I would have been betraying my existence as the Ganglari had I given them to you then."

"So that's why you hid from me when I went searching."

"I was always a few steps ahead of you, moving from place to place, you gave up in Buenos Aries and I thanked the heavens for it, you were to close for comfort."

"I didn't give up," she ran her hands over the bow remembering how her mother had forbidden her to use it during training, it had been a symbol of her union with Serena and Hermione, a union that Sophia had wanted broken. "I was called back by my mother, she didn't want me searching for it, I'm sure when she knew I was close so she assigned me a mission."

"Well whatever the reason I was happy for it, to have these weapons be defiled by such actions, I wouldn't have stood for it."

Momiji stepped back and held the bow and an arrow held in her hands, "The archer….the seer…and the guardian."

"All Goddesses of the Night," he said staring at her.

She glanced at him then back at the bow, "Goddesses of the Night, I suppose we were once."

Taiki eyed her, "You cannot use these items against each other they will cause great harm not only to each other but also to the innocent and the Earth."

"I don't intend to use them against each other, I just intend to use them against my enemies," she said.

Taiki narrowed his eyes, "And who are your enemies?"

She pulled the arrow back into the taught string her body remembering its posture and pointed it at Taiki. "That's obvious isn't it."

* * *

He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the forest around him, he knew she wasn't really there, if she had been he would have smelled her. But she stood before him, long hair, dark dress, green eyes staring at him as she did so many times. He whispered her name and she smiled at him. "You've come a lot lately."

She smiled, "You've called a lot lately."

"I don't mean to call you," he sat down on the fallen log and put his face in his hands. His long hair hung down into his face, "I want you to rest."

"Who says I'm not resting?" she drew near to him her feet not making any marks on the grass nor any sound as she moved. She sat down on the log next to him, but far enough not to touch him. That was always how it was, he could never touch her. "You're suffering," she said.

"I've been suffering for a long time."

"Since I died?"

"Since before," he said.

"Oh since you murdered your family," her words held no malice or emotion, it was only a statement to her. To him it was a knife in the gut, another stab in his heart to make him remember his sins, she always did that always reminded him of his sins, of his failures. "Do you remember when we met and you promised to love me forever?" He nodded, "Did you promise to love your wife forever too?"

He stood his back to her, he didn't want to answer her, he wanted to hide from her words. "We should talk of something else, something pleasant."

"Like Hermione's baby?"

"Yes," he turned to smile at her.

"Did you love your children?"

His face fell once again and he turned away again. "We couldn't have had children," she said. "I would have been afraid for them."

"Why?"

"You killed your other children, I would have feared leaving our children with you, what if you lost control again."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"You did it once, and once you see what you have inside of you it's always there just below the surface….always itching to get back out."

He spun around, "Mo…." But she was gone and he was alone once again in the woods, his mind was done tormenting them.

* * *

Lenobia opened her eyes and smiled at her victory, "He's waning." Louis looked up at her from his desk, "Soon I'll be able to drive him to the brink." She adjusted herself in her throne like chair and made herself more comfortable.

"Haven't you done enough to that boy," Louis looked down again.

"The Mistress wants him to understand the pain she feels," Hotaru said from the other side of the room. She stood staring at a large map in her hand was a purple crystal, the mist inside of the crystal swirled and turned.

"I'm sure he understands the meaning of pain," Louis muttered.

"Another 'emotion' that I wouldn't understand?"

Louis let out a small laugh, "No you wouldn't understand the pain of loss."

"Enough," Lenobia said standing, she stumbled momentarily then straightened. "Who is next?"

"The list is growing shorter sister, there are fewer and fewer potentials who know their locations."

"Impossible they all know the locations, we just need to be more aggressive."

"We're killing off their families I think we're being aggressive enough," Louis looked up at her.

"Until they give me what I want we are not being aggressive enough!"

"Think Lenobia, they won't give you the location if all you do is pick at them from a far. Attack those who you know have the information, make them tell you what you want to know, it would be a lot simpler and would save us a lot more time."

Lenobia glared at her brother, "He does have a point Mistress," said Hotaru. "None of the deaths of any of these lower family members have prompted us the information that we seek. Perhaps if we were to move onto those more important members of the family we could gain the knowledge quicker."

Lenobia glared at both of them then shook her head exasperated, "Hotaru pack whatever you will need, and prepare warm clothes."

"Where are going Mistress?"

"Moscow, I'll tend to this matter myself, I'll rip out the old man's tongue if I have to." She turned and left the room muttering angrily to herself.

Hotaru looked at Louis, "A move made without her knowledge uncle, very brave."

"And you….instead of pointing out my intentions you went along with my suggestion," he said.

Hotaru smiled at him, it was empty and forced, "I too have certain designs….if by revealing her I can meet them quicker, I welcome it."

"I wonder how the Mistress would feel if she knew you were plotting to meet the very women who intend to destroy her," he said.

Hotaru shrugged, "We all have our own designs in the grand scheme."


	5. Touch and Be Touched

OH jeeze two chapters in one night...make sure the check out the War and The Rebellion!

Sorry its been so long hope everyone is well, I've had a few requests for some smut, well here's just a light taste. ;)

love DMA

I do now own sailor moon or its characters, or blue seed.

* * *

Serena emerged from the bathroom and flipped off the light, her eyes moving to the large bed where her husband was lounging shirtless in black pajama pants typing on a silver lap top. She stared at her husband, his bare abdomen, his muscles, and the small happy trail disappearing into his pants. His brow furrowed as he read whatever it was on the screen. "Frustrated my love?"

Darien looked up at her and she saw a small smirk appear on his lips, "Always….we were so rudely interrupted on our honeymoon." He closed the laptop as she took a few steps near to the bed watching the fire light up in his dark eyes.

"My dear Prince Endymion this is your parents' house," she said with a coy smile. Darien's tongue slipped out and ran across his bottom lip, Serena smiled at her husband's dark gaze she knew that look, she had grown accustom to it in the years that they had been together. He was hungry….hungry for her.

"My parents are in their house on the other side of the grounds my love, they are nowhere near us, and as I said before we were interrupted on our honey moon."

Serena smiled and climbed onto the bed, she climbed up his legs and settled herself on his lap and lost her fingers in her black hair. His hands came up and grasped her waist, he bent forward and ran his nose down her bare shoulder, she had chosen the nighty before their honeymoon and it had soon become her favorite, as well as his. "My my Princess….I believe you had this planned."

"Always," she whispered as she ran her hands down his neck and grasped his shoulders. He rolled suddenly and she became trapped underneath him, he pushed his hips into her pinning her to the bed. She smiled as he began running his down her neck and over her collar bone. His tongue flicked out and grazed her briefly. Serena arched trying to create friction between her and her husband. "Darien…"

He pushed her down into the mattress harder, then grasped her hands and pinned them above her head and descended upon her neck and lips again. She wiggled trying to free herself and finally was able to move her legs and wrap them around his waist. Darien groaned and held her hands down with his left hand while his right hand traveled down her body leisurely fondling and feeling, tweaking her nipple through the silk. She moaned into him as he gently bit her lower lip and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Desire began to pool deep inside of her belly and she felt the heat unfurl. She moaned and began to push his pants down with her heels, understanding her meaning Darien released her hands and wasted no time in hooking his thumbs around her panties, pulling them off, and discarding them onto the floor.

"Serena….I want to feel you…" she sat up and grabbed the hem of her nighty and in a moment they are skin to skin. She leans back down and he joins her, he kissed her against and lifted her thighs tilting her down into the bed and entered her quickly. She twisted her fingers into his hair and cried out, Darien looked down at her and caught her eye, "this…this is my favorite place to be." Serena's mouth opened in a silent scream as he began to move within her, his lips found hers and then they were both lost.

* * *

"Could they be any louder?" said Daniel as he closed his book with a snap and threw it onto the bedside table next to him.

"Leave them be," Hermione said, she stood at the large balcony window staring outside into the dark trees, she could sense the dawn. "They won't be able to enjoy their selves much longer in this way."

"A vision?" he sat up slightly alarmed.

She didn't look at him, "No….I just know….the darkness that seeps in around us will soon tear at us all." She placed her hand on her stomach, "Daniel….promise me something."

He joined her at the window and wrapped his arms around her, "Anything." He placed his lips on her shoulder.

"Promise me that when the worst happens, you'll protect her," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Hermione…"

"I need to know that even if something terrible happens to me she'll be safe Daniel."

"Nothing will happen Hermione, you'll be fine she'll be fine and soon you'll be carrying our other children," he tightened his grip around her. "Don't be so negative."

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him her swollen stomach touching his flat one. "You are so optimistic."

"And you are too pessimistic," he kissed her forehead then pulled back and smiled at her, "Well it sounds as if those two are finished. Shall we sleep Lady Ambrose, it's almost morning."

* * *

"We need to find her and you being drunk like this is only impeding us," Rin said as Fei collapsed onto the hotel bed a bottle of whisky grasped in his hand. She had found him in a small bar off Rodeo drive, he had already downed a bottle and was about to open another when she had dragged him out.

"Rin all I want to do is drink this and pass the fuck out, we've been looking everywhere there's no way we're going to find her," he said kicking off his shoes.

Rin look down at her brother with a glare, "You are such an idiot." Rin turned away from him, warm fingers grasped her wrist and she was suddenly pulled down next to him on the bed, the bottle of whisky dropping to the floor with a thud.

He wrapped her in his arms and placed his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat, she stiffened at the close contact. "Why Rin, why is it whenever we get a moment of peace something always comes back to haunt us?"

"Because it's our curse," she said, she was frozen in place, she didn't like being touched.

"I know you hate this," he reached up and brushed his fingers through her hair. "You never used too…..you've never spoken about that time….when you ran away from Aunt Sophia for all those months. What happened to you?"

"Fei I don't….." she struggled and tried to get up but he used his strength to push her down and kept his grasp upon her.

"What did they do to you Rin? You used to love to cuddle with me…..my sweet little sister," he said. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed and she was clenching her jaw fighting the urge to scream at him. "You know…." He nuzzled her neck. "We aren't supposed to be like this….you and I…but then I guess it doesn't matter we're not really related by blood."

"Fei…"

"I'm just the bastard son of a whore, a pathetic creature that your mother took pity on," he said.

"Our mother," Rin whispered.

"Your mother, your grandmother, your father, I'm just the pity child remember, that's what Grandmother called me, 'The pity child, dirty blood….' The bastard," her murmured into her shirt.

She clenched her eyes, she remembered well the day that her mother had brought him home in her arms, how her grandmother had screamed against it, called him a 'dirty blooded bastard', she remembered how she had wanted to cry for him. He had been so sad, his eyes red from crying, white hair messy and unkempt, dirty and small. She remembered the first moment when her mother had told her that he would be her brother, how she had been fascinated by his hair.

She sighed and tentatively brought her hands up to touch his hair, it was soft and silky. She ran her fingers through his white locks and felt herself relax slightly.

He mumbled something into her shoulder, "What?"

"The only one who loved me….the only one was Saya," he said breathlessly.

Rin froze and sat up immediately, the sudden unexpected movement allowed her to push him off of her. She rose to her feet and darted to the other side of the room. She felt her whole body shaking, "Rin?"

"I. Hate. Being. Touched." Her words filled with venom, she turned back around and looked at Fie. "You should sleep we're getting up early in the morning to search." She walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of whisky.

"Rin….I….don't go…." Fei reached out to grab her again, but this time she expected it and dodged his grasp.

She stopped at the door, "Go to sleep….._brother_." Her last word laced with venom.

* * *

Amara ran past the trees at almost inhuman speed, she loved it, running with such freedom. She didn't well like the Ambrose family but they had picked a nice place to set up home. Their surroundings were amazing and the forest was large and lush, she could run for miles and never see another being.

Finally after about thirty minutes she stopped and closed her eyes, listening while she caught her breath. Amara titled her head back as the soft morning rain drizzled down upon her, she opened her eyes and stared up at the grey clouds. Movement behind her caught her attention, without hesitation she pulled a knife from its sheath on her back and threw it directly towards the movement. There was a thunk as the knife stuck into the tree.

Amara stared at her company with cold eyes, "It seems your aim is off."

"My aim is perfect, but you who can see the future use that power to cheat," Amara said.

"The future," she said "The future isn't exactly something that can be seen, we see what could happen, what may happen, what all possibilities are, but nothing is certain. Your Roderick family would have told you this."

"You know I'd be here," Hermione smiled darkly, Amara stared at her, "What do you want daughter of Winthrop."

"Why are you here?" Hermione glared at her.

"We have come to bridge the gap between our families, to try and ascertain a peace through favorable cooperation," Amara said.

"Yet you taunt my sister and attempt to at antagonize her, I highly doubt that your grandmother would approve of your actions."

"Those who have turned need to be reminded of their betrayals."

"Betrayal? Is it a betrayal to follow your heart?" Hermione stared at her, "Haven't you ever wanted to break free of those chains which shackle you? Follow your heart, your betrayals?"

"Hold back witch, you may be an Ambrose now but that name will only protect you so far," Amara said.

Hermione blinked twice then smiled at her, "You know the thing about knowing the possibilities for the future, it gives you ample warning to watch those you pose a threat."

Hermione looked at the knife sticking out of the tree, she reached up and pulled it from the bark.

"Going to kill me Princess?"

Hermione turned to look at the blonde woman with cold eyes and began walking towards her, "Remember this Roderick, harm my family and there is nowhere that you will be able to hide." She handed the knife back to Amara, her eyes never wavering, then walked past her back towards the Ambrose house humming gently her hand on her stomach.

* * *

The wood cracked as the pushed it open with her shoulder, the door swung onto the ground breaking free of its hinges. Dust flared up and circled around her, she coughed, the dust stung her eyes and her lungs. After a few seconds the dirt settled she was able to see. The house had changed slightly since she had been there, the outside was now covered in graffiti and lawn was over grown but it still looked about the same as when she had last been there, when she had been forced out of her home and into another house.

She had only been there for a few days before it had all blow up, but it was the only place she thought no one would have looked for her. The only placed that had been forgotten. She sat down on the couch in the living room, it was almost exactly how Blake had arranged it, nothing had been touched. She closed her eyes, she remembered the day that they had moved in. She had told Serena that she hated the house cause it wasn't home, but now it was the only thing that was familiar to her.

She had been gone for so long, the world was different, changed, and she no longer felt apart of it anymore. Even with all the new power coursing through her veins she felt empty and alone. She put her bag down next to her and lay down, she closed her eyes and tried to dream.

* * *

She was flying, over trees and rivers and lakes, flying towards something. Flying faster than she had ever run. In the distance she felt it, it was pulling her, faster and faster through the woods. She was in the trees now, green and brown blurring by her. Then in the distance she saw a light, the only light she had seen for a long time.

She began to slow and finally came to a stop, she was standing at the door of a wood cabin. She could hear inside, the crashing of glass, breaking of wood against wood, grunts of anger and frustration, the screams of pain.

"No leave me….I failed…..let me be….." his voice was strained tormented.

She inhaled and could taste the spice in the air, she looked around, it wasn't supposed to be there, he wouldn't have taken it. The air was thick with blue smoke, the spice, someone was burning it into the air, driving him mad. She turned back to the door and placed her hand upon the wood.

"Go…..go…..I'll kill you….gooooooo!"

She pushed against the door and was suddenly inside the room. It was a large living room, it was dark but she could see that almost everything in the room was broken, smashed to pieces. Her eyes searched the room and finally she saw him, kneeling in front of a chair, the only thing in the room not broken.

"Forgive me…..forgive me my love….forgive me…." He muttered.

"You don't deserve to be forgive," she knew that voice. She turned and saw in the corner a woman standing in the shadows. "You let me die, you let them kill me." She knew that voice, she knew it because it was her own, but it wasn't there was something underneath, the smallest hint of something else.

"You let them kill me, your responsible." The woman stepped into the light, it was her twin, a mirror image of what she had looked like all those years ago. The woman stepped closer to the man kneeling on the ground, she leaned over him and spoke low. "You let me die, you were responsible just like you were responsible for Kade's death," she said.

"Noooo…." He turned away from her and collapsed onto the ground.

She recognized him then, his hair was longer and dirty but it was still that magnificent dark color that she had come to love. His copper skin was dulled from malnutrition and sickness, and his eyes were bright green the way they turned when he took the spice.

"I'm sorry…." He was sobbing into the floor.

"It's alright," her twin said, her voice kinder and softer, "You couldn't help it, you're a monster, you only did what you knew."

Her eyes widened, this woman was evil, "Mamoru…." She whispered his name.

The woman stood up straight and looked around the room searching, "Who's there?"

Momiji stepped back, she had heard her. She looked down at him, he had stopped sobbing and was still as rock, frozen, waiting. "Mamoru…" she said again. His shoulders twitched, he had heard her too.

"Who dares come here!" the twin yelled.

But she wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she was staring at him, he exhaled a breath and his shoulders shook. She stared at his lips, they were moving, they were mouthing something. Finally a word slipped from his lips. "Momiji…." It was a whisper but she heard.

"Mamoru…." He sat up and looked directly at her then his green eyes boring into her. She gasped and was suddenly wrenched backwards away from him.

* * *

She sat up with a scream, she felt the sweat all over her body, her head was throbbing. "Fuck….." she touched her temple and felt her pulse, it was quick in erratic. She tried to make sense of what had happened, trying to will herself to believe it was a dream. But she knew it wasn't she could smell the spice, and it burned her throat and her nose. She lay back down and clutched her hand to her chest, her heart was aching, it was aching again like it used to.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Damn him….damn him…."

She sat up and grabbed her bag, she knew where to go, she knew exactly where he was and she knew she needed to be there.

* * *

"Have you found him yet Hotaru?" Lenobia asked.

Hotaru jumped down from her chair and spun in a circle, "No he's shielding herself from my vision. But it won't be long now, I'll find him soon Mistress."

"Never mind that, I have a new task for you," Lenobia said.

Hotaru stopped her spinning, her eyes darkened, she knew what Lenobia was going to ask her to do. "The child?"

"Not my concern, the mother is….use your talents….destroy her….I've brought her to the edge now lead her down into the darkness," Lenobia said.

"All the way?" she asked uncertain.

"All the way into hell," Lenobia smiled darkly then left the room.

"Did you plant the seed Leo?" Hotaru asked.

Leonardo stepped out from behind the black curtain and drew near to Hotaru. "I placed the ring near the woman, they'll find it sooner or later."

"And then?" Hotaru said.

"Then mothers plan will be set in motion."

Hotaru tipped her head to the side, "You never took part in any of it, until now, why?"

Leonardo clenched his jaw, "My reasons are my own, my mother needs me I will help her." He turned on his heel and had taken three steps when she spoke again.

"She'll dispose of you, just like she'll dispose of my, and Uncle, and Van, we are all disposable to her," Hotaru said.

"Then why do you fight for her then Hotaru?"

"There are no other options for me, but for you there are."


	6. Dispatch and Reunion

I do not own sailor moon, blue seed, or characters.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, she yawned and stretched out her arm searching for her husband, but found only cold empty sheets, Serena looked over to his side of the bed to confirm his absence. Sitting up she let the linens fall to her naked waist and searched the room for him. The bathroom was dark and she didn't sense him near. She looked at the clock next to their bed, it was 2 in the afternoon, the sun was far from setting, yet her husband was not there with her. She grabbed her discarded nightdress from the end of the bed and slipped it back on. Closing her eyes she searched for him though their bond. He was downstairs in the large living room, alone and frustrated. Leaving their bedroom as quietly as possible she slipped past Hermione and Daniel's room and descended the stairs.

The large sofa faced away from the stairs so she couldn't see her husband's face but she could hear the clicking of the keys as he typed away on the key board. "Working early?" she walked around the couch and sat down next to him. "I thought I had already exhausted you for the evening Prince Endymion."

A small smile played on his lips, "Not enough Princess."

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair, "What's wrong I can feel your feelings all the way upstairs."

Darien sighed and hesitated for a moment then he turned the laptop to face her. On the screen were several grotesque pictures of a murdered female. "Detective Arizona sent these to me this morning….the body was discovered early this morning."

Serena stared into the face of the woman, "Another Winthrop?"

Darien nodded, "The markings on her body, they're an ancient language….a dialect that hasn't been used for hundreds of years, none of us are fluent enough to decipher the message."

"There has to be someone."

Darien hesitated for another minute, "There is maybe one or two people fluent enough to help us….."

"Who? " Darien closed the laptop and leaned back into the couch but didn't answer her, "Darien who?"

"One is the last head of the Ikogawa family, he used to live somewhere in London but we aren't on good terms with him so I'm not even sure if he'd let us find him. The other…..is my brother," he said running his hands over his face, a slight stubble had grown in since they had went to bed. Serena tensed he looked so human, worried about his brother, about the things happening, he was stressed and it was easy to see the fatigue catching up to him.

"Kusanagi," she muttered.

"One of his specialties was dead languages…."

"And this one is as dead as they come huh?"

Darien nodded and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Have your parents seen the report yet?"

Darien shook his head, "No Arizona sent it directly to me through a secure firewall. He's waiting for word to send it into the coven network."

"I know you're protective of your brother….and I agree that there's no reason to bring him in unless we have to but….if we can't get Ikogawa to help then we have to bring him in. I say we try for Ikogawa and then move forward when we have a definitive answer." She looked at Darien for confirmation but he was starting at the wall deep in thought.

"He's so fragile Serena, ever since…she died he's never been the same. He stays hidden away in and only comes out when he absolutely has to."

Serena hesitated this was always a touchy subject, "Maybe this is one of the times he should come out," Serena reached over and placed her hand on his own. "If we have to retrieve him lets go together, let's not send anyone else he wouldn't like that."

Darien brought her hand up and brushed his lips across her knuckles, he looked up at her with smoldering dark eyes and she gazed at him with her silvery blue ones. She smiled and in an instant was in his lap, "I see I haven't exhausted you enough Prince Endymion." His thumbs began to draw little circles on her hips, she lifted herself onto her knees and bent her head down to kiss him. He ran his hand up to caress her behind, Serena was about to open her mouth to grant him full access when the metal shutters on the back patio door began to rise allowing the sunlight in.

Serena and Darien both jumped to their feet and took defensive stances. Though the windows prevented UV light from entering and protected them from the sun neither of them liked the idea of someone walking around unchecked when they were supposed to be asleep. The door opened and Hermione stepped inside she closed the door behind her and pressed her code into the keypad next to the door, the shutters began to lower again.

She turned and saw Serena and Darien both staring at her, "Good afternoon." Her voice held no surprise or question, she sounded as normal as if she had just walked in from a mid-afternoon walk, which ironically she just had.

"Hermione?" Serena eyed her suspiciously.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her, "Don't be alarmed I needed some fresh air Sere, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't go for a walk."

"During the day? Aren't you….weary of that?"

Hermione smiled and crossed the living room heading towards the steps, "Just because most of the members of this family can't deal with the sunlight doesn't mean that I have to completely forsake it."

"But the baby, we don't know what effects it could have on her," Serena said as Hermione began to climb the steps.

"While inside of me she is protected and I'd like to at least have some exposure," Hermione said. "See you both at breakfast" she disappeared upstairs without another word. It wasn't until they had both heard the door close that either of them spoke.

"Something's not right with her," Darien said first.

"Agreed, ever since they announced she was pregnant she's been…."

"Distant."

"Yes," Serena sat back down on the couch her eyes still locked on the staircase. "I'm worried that something bad is happening."

Darien sat down and turned to face her, he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Why?"

"Stuff like this, it's never not connected, the assassinations, Hermione, the baby, Van missing…"

"Who told you that Van was missing?"

"Ami hasn't been able to reach him either, I've tried several times since we discussed it and there's been nothing."

"He's a young man he probably wandered off somewhere with a girl, you and Ami both told him to go enjoy a normal life for as long as possible," Darien reached out and took her hand. "The Van issue is being addressed, Jadeite assured me that he's looking into it."

"I know but I don't feel reassured, there are so many things out there….believe me I know I was out there for a long time."

"And then you found me and now we're out there," he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Serena smiled, "there was a time I wanted to despise you, when I through you were a ferocious, arrogant, royal." She leaned in and kissed him again, she leaned her forehead against his. "Who would have thought that you were such a sweet husband."

"I'm not that sweet."

"I think an argument could be made for the opposite. The Demon Vampire Prince of the Ambrose family," Serena said smiling brightly, reaching up she ran her hand through his ebony locks.

"There are many who still fear me wife, I am still quite wicked."

Serena smiled, "I am very aware of your wickedness my love." She grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned back pulling him on top of her.

* * *

"Did you send the report to grandmother?"

"I did, I used the secure firewall and the encoding system she should be able to download it when it gets cycled back through the system."

"Good," Amara sat down and stared up at the blue sky. She had just returned from her run when she had spotted Michelle sitting on the back patio of their guest house. The other women had been furiously typing away at her laptop and had barely noticed her cousins presence. "The Seer meet me while I was running."

The typing stopped instantly, "What did she want?"

Amara smirked, "I think she was trying to warn me. She's suspicious of us."

"We knew it would be risk with her around, she's powerful."

"Yea but I don't think she's going to act yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she knows something, something about what's coming and about what's going on with all these assassinations. Have you seen the report on the Winthrop women?"

"Yes I was reviewing it while you were gone," Michelle said she clicked a few keys on her laptop and brought the file back to her computer screen. "The markings can't be deciphered by any of our language programs, meaning they're old, very old."

"How long till we can get them translated?" Amara ran her hand through her sweaty hair.

"Amara, there are maybe three people alive in the world who can translate this, one suffered a stroke last year so we can rule her out, the other has been MIA for years it's not even sure if he's still alive anymore, and the third is the Vampire Prince whose whereabouts are guarded extremely carefully."

"We can't appeal to the King or Queen or we'll reveal ourselves prematurely."

"Or…." Michelle stopped mid-sentence.

"Or?"

"We could reveal ourselves early and try to get brought in."

"Let's think it through first this is dangerous and there's the potential for our lives to get ugly quick."

* * *

Bright light suddenly flooded the room and hurt his eye, "Get up now!"

He groaned and covered his eye with his arm, "Fei I am being serious get up now! We need to search for Momiji!"

"I'm done with this Rin….." he said.

She glared down at him, he was lying shirtless in a pile of sheets, two bottles of empty whisky lay next to his bed. "Fei I'm not playing with you," she said.

"I don't care anymore Rin," he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. He heard her walk by him, the door slammed and he was alone again. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillows to return to unconsciousness.

Cold water rained down upon him without warning. The surprise of the temperature shocked him, he jumped up quickly and fell from the bed, he landed with a hard thud and a curse. He looked up at Rin, she stood above him an ice bucket under one arm. She threw a shirt and his eye patch at him. "Get dressed we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Really and where oh diligent one are we going?"

"To visit Kusanagi."

* * *

There a knock at the door. Serena groaned as she felt the bed shift with her husband. She heard him opened the door, "what is it?"

"Sir there's been an incident in London you're both needed in the council room."

"Fine, we'll be there shortly," he slammed the door and she heard him near the bed again, "Sere."

"I know," she groaned untangling herself from the bed sheets and setting her feet on the ground.

* * *

"Glad you could join us Serena, Darien," Valencia said before taking a sip of her tea and blood mixture.

"Forgive us mother we didn't mean to make you wait," Darien said pulling out a chair for Serena.

"You need to be prompt Darien, Hermione was here on time, and she is carrying the weight of two," Valencia said.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the couple and nodded slightly, "I'm sure they had trouble getting up because they were working late my Queen."

Serena glanced at Hermione, "I woke late during the afternoon and they were both up and seemed to be deep in discussion about their cases. I'm sure that a few dispensations can be made for their dedication."

Valencia pressed her lips together, "I am glad that you are both so dedicated to your work, but still try to make it on time."

Inside Serena smiled, Hermione had gotten quite well at maneuvering around Valencia and her moods over the years. Though the Queen had never truly embraced either of them as her 'daughters' life was less miserable and there were even some few moments of tenderness towards them. But despite this Serena and Hermione both knew that Valencia's complete acceptance of them was far off.

"Mother what was so urgent?"

"Jadeite proceed" said Kreon from the head of the table. The entire table turned their attention to the large screen that had lowered from the ceiling.

"A few days ago there was a fire in London, a bookstore was burned down, the local authorities investigated and ruled it as arson however there are no suspects as of right now. This would have slipped past us had Ami not caught it and brought it to my attention…."

"Were there any casualties?" asked Daniel.

"No, which surprised us at first but the most important part was that it…..it was the home of the last Ikogawa."

Serena felt Darien's mood shift almost instantly, he had been the one they needed and if he was gone they'd have no other choice.

"You're positive there were no bodies found at the scene?"

Jadeite nodded, "No death's if Ikogawa's alive and free then he's escaped and probably gone underground with the other Ganglari."

"Ganglari," Serena repeated the term then looked at Hermione, who gave no indication that she recognized it at all, but Serena knew better.

"They're a group of watchers who protect and wander…." Jadeite began.

"I know who they are," Serena hesitated. "This Ganglari, this leader of the Ikogawa, what was his first name?" Serena and Hermione exchanged glances but waited for confirmation.

"Taiki, Taiki Ikogawa."

Serena let out a sarcastic laugh, "Of course it would be."

"Something amusing?" asked Valencia glaring at her.

"Everything is amusing here," Serena said covering her eyes and staring down at the table.

Valencia glared at Serena then looked up when Hermione spoke, "Taiki Ikogawa was an associate of our teachers."

"And you didn't put the names together until now?"

"So often back then we only met people on a first name basis, to protect the system, to protect them, knowing that he was a Ganglari would have been enough for us to know who anyone was talking about," Hermione explained. "It seems that fate is indeed a wheel," she muttered as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mother due to this new development Serena and I have decided to retrieve Mamoru from the North," Darien spoke with no hesitation in his voice, though Serena knew he was full of apprehension.

Kreon and Valencia exchanged glances. "Why?" asked the Queen.

Darien blinked and then pressed his finger tips to the table, it lit up under the place where his fingers were. He type quickly and the photos that he had been looking at a few hours before appeared on the screen behind Jadeite. The blonde sat down and deferred to his friend, "These were sent to us last night through the secure network. We wanted to review them before handing them over to the general analysts." He stood and pointed at the arm of the dead woman, where the markings were the clearest.

"This language….."

"Is old," interrupted Kreon. "Older than anyone here could decipher, and now that Taiki is gone so is your last hope of keeping your brother out of it." Darien nodded to his father. He sighed and exchanged a glance with his wife, "Take a small team with you in case things get out of control you don't know how he'll be without notice that you are coming."

Darien bowed, "Bring him directly back here so that our doctors can examine him before we set him to work." Darien nodded once more to his father then caught Serena's eye, she stood to leave.

"Take the Rodericks with you," Hermione said. The entire group looked over at her, "It should be an enlightening experience for you and them, take them their experience could prove invaluable."

Serena felt as if Hermione was making a private joke to herself, she knew something was going to happen. Serena tried to reach out telepathically but was met with nothing but iron cast walls and no feelings.

Kreon and Valencia exchanged glances once more, finally Kreon nodded, "Take them the further they are away from here for a while the better."

Darien wasn't pleased about the decision but he nodded, bowed, and then led the way before Serena and Jadeite.

* * *

"They want us to go where?"

"Apparently to Alaska with them to fetch their older brother," said Amara as she packed her hunting knives in her high boots.

"I don't like this, a team of vampires against us?"

"We're not against them yet Michelle they just want us to get out of here while they tend to their business."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't go!"

"No it's why we should go, they wont dare make a move while we are here, if we go and they set themselves up, download all their secured files then the firewalls, everything we've set up will alert us and we'll know where to look. This is perfect Michelle they won't suspect us to be spying while we are hundreds of miles away playing in the snow."

"The Prince makes me nervous, you've seen the reports about what he did to his family, the village."

Amara kneeled down in front of her younger cousin, she took her smaller hands in her own, "I won't allow anything to happen to you, I promised you that right, no matter what you're going to go home after all this. Besides we'll have the team with us, and we have our secret weapon if we need it.

After a few moments Michelle nodded and stood, "Still he makes me nervous…anyone that addicted to spice could be capable of anything.

* * *

He rushed into the forest following after the intruder, the trees and blue smoke rushing past him, the branches of the trees scraping his face and bare chest, rocks and fallen tree limbs tearing at his bare feet. The black cloak that hid her identity was almost in his grasp. But just as he was about to grab her the figure disappeared and his fingers caught nothing but air, Kusanagi stopped running and found himself in an open grotto. Tall trees loomed over him, the moon high above in the sky, tinted by the blue smoke that faintly hung in the air. He spun around searching for her, "Where are you!"

He heard mocking laughed from somewhere in the darkness of the woods but even with his superior eyes he couldn't see her. He turned round and round searching frantically for her, "Pathetic little Prince, wallowing in his misery, isolating himself from those who need his leadership."

She stepped out from behind a tree her cloak still hiding her face, her voice was distorted and carried the voices of several others with her, the crushing force of her power weighed down upon him. "You've made yourself venerable little Prince, out here all alone with the wolves, you'll be eaten if you don't take care."

"Why are you here?"

"You know why, to remind you….remind you of your sins" she said.

He shook his head, she wasn't his, she was someone else, he had heard her before, her true voice from somewhere, a ghost, a shade that had protected him and had broken the spell. This one before him, this one wasn't true, she was something else. "You have another purpose, something else….tell me what it is….you….you aren't…."

He saw her bottom lip twitch, "It seems as if my game is up, the façade ended, and my fun cut short."

"Who are you?"

She smiled at him, "That my little Prince doesn't matter to a dead man," she held up her hand and closed her fingertips. He felt himself suddenly lit from the ground, a crushing feeling in his heart as if her hand was wrapped around it squeezing. The pain was unbearable, he closed his eyes as she crushed his heart slowly centimeter by centimeter trying to bring him the maximum amount of pain. He clenched his eyes closed and exhaled, partially glad that this was the end, that he would again, hopefully, see her. He resolved himself and waited for death, soon at least he'd see her again, it was all he could think, until a voice cut through the silence, and pierced his heart.

"I suggest you leave him alone," it was her voice, far off somewhere in the distance of his mind he recognized it, he would always recognize it. He opened his eyes, it wasn't like the other one's voice, he looked down at the one before him. She was whipping around trying to find the source as well.

Suddenly a silver arrow flew by him heading towards the cloaked one, he was dropped to the ground and the crushing of his heart had stopped. The cloaked one screamed and then began to laugh, she looked up at someone else, "You! You think you can stop me! Who are you!"

The other one was next to him now, kneeling next to him another arrow pointed at the cloaked one, she was poised for battle. He couldn't see her face she too was covered and wrapped in shadows. "Not shade, flesh and blood, something you could never accomplish," the other one spoke, her voice was familiar, so familiar it made his heart ache.

"You're the little witch, the one who clawed her way back, you haven't the power to defeat me!"

"Not now, but our battle will come, and when it does all will change," she said pulling her arrow back making ready to let it fly.

"You are weak and pathetic a copy, I will crush you in my hands like a child!"

"Maybe, but I suspect that if you could you would do it now," she said.

The cloaked one said nothing, "You are foolish to stand against me girl, why not change sides?"

There was a smile in her voice when she spoke again, "You and I have unfinished business I'll not be joining you any time soon, now go!" She let lose her arrow and the cloaked one disappeared into shadow, the arrow struck a tree and stuck.

She lowered her bow and then after a few moments looked down at him her gloved hand touched his face, which was wet with perspiration. "You'll be fine now," her voice was gentle, in a way he had never heard before, gentle and anxious.

He inhaled a raspy breath as she pushed him against a fallen tree to rest, she reached out and her gloved hand rested over the place where his heart lay. She bent her head, "You'll be alright she didn't do any serious damage, you're already healing." She was about to pull her hand away when he grasped it and held it to his chest.

"I dream of you so often," he whispered. She didn't respond or look up at him, allowing instead her dark brown hair to hang down hiding her face, but she didn't pull away either. "You haunt me in my mind, in my dreams, my soul it cries out for you so often."

"Your cries are heard," she whispered.

"Are they….this dream is better than most then," he laughed slightly. "Sometimes I do not wish to ever wake if it means I can see you again….but then the sun sets and I…." he tightened his grip on her hand.

"These years, time usually slips by without our notice, but these last years have gone by as if they were eons, I feel much older than I ever was before," he said as he pulled off her glove and brought her bare palm to his cheek. He rubbed his stubbly chin against the smooth silky flesh. They remained in silence for several moments, "when will I truly see you again?"

She pushed back her hood and her hair, her gold lined green eyes stared into his, "See now." She pulled herself onto his lap, her hands on his face staring into his eyes. "See now," she stared into his eyes, his glowing green eyes that had been altered once more by the witche's spices. She sighed and pulled off her other glove, then brought her fingertips up to trace his lips.

"How long has it been since I let my dreams take me," he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Mamoru," she whispered, then she crushed his lips to her own devouring his mouth. She tangled her hands into his hair as his own roamed over her body clutching her to him.

"Let this never end, let this dream be all I desire," he said.

"Forgive me," she threw her head back as he ran his lips over her neck and her pulse. He pulled at the corset encasing her chest, it opened and he placed hot kisses on the swell of her breasts as she rocked against him their groins touching.

Her moans made his hands tighten on her butt and hips, this dream, he had so few of them like this, he didn't want to let her go. Her hands roamed from his shoulders down to his pants, she pulled opened the fly and he sprung free thick and tall, she bit her lip as she took him into her hand and felt the slickness of his sweating feverish skin. She brought her fingers to her lips and took one into her mouth remembering the taste of him from so long ago.

He ground her against him growling with pleasure as she responded by rising onto her knees, she took his hand and placed it between her legs, the panties and tights she wore were wet, he rubbed her back and forth as she thrust herself against his hand.

"Mamoru…." She moaned as he increased the friction. Finally he pressed into her tights and ripped them at the seam, one long finger slipped past the seat of her panties and into her moist center probing her inner walls as they clenched around him.

"Momiji…." He kissed her fiercely he didn't want this dream to end. He ran his teeth, his fangs over her neck leaving red trail marks, she shivered in his arms her nails digging into his back creating crescent moon marks. "I want to….."

She slammed herself down upon him before he could say anything else. "Mamoru…." She moved up and down on him with a sensual rhythm, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. She bit her lip and gasped when his finger drifted down and found her clitoris. She had never felt pleasure like this before, never had she cared before, but now being back with him engulfed in his scent and his misery she couldn't help but want to comfort him want to bring him back to life and to feel him.

He looked into her eyes and saw an unearthly golden glow to them, with his free hand he turned her to directly look at him, "What….Momiji…." But she threw her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm rolled through her and she found release her hips bucking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he too felt the surge and released himself into her.

They both panted with exhaustion, the exposed parts of their skin slick with sweat. He pulled her tighter against him and leaned his head back to look at the stars, he exhaled and closed his eyes. "A good dream…."

"Mamoru…."

* * *

He woke suddenly back on the couch where he had slept, he looked around the cabin, nothing looked disturbed, the door was closed and he was still alone. He collapsed back into the cushions and covered his eyes with his hand. He hated dreams like that, they left him with a longing that he could never be filled and an ache in his chest. Finally after several minutes he stood and went into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stripped down.

Stepping in he let the water run over him, closing his eyes he outstretched his arms and tried to hold onto the memory of Momiji as she had appeared to him. He hissed at the faint stinging on his back where the water touched. His eyes widened and his breath caught opening the curtain of the shower her stared into the mirror. Faintly on his back were several crescent shaped finger marks. His hand shot out against the shower wall to keep him from collapsing, but it couldn't hold his weight, he slipped down onto the shower floor, "Momiji….you…you were here…."


	7. Dreams Lead You to Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do now own sailor moon or blue seed. **

**So sorry it's taken me forever to update...life man...kills ya! hope you enjoy and the new chappy will be up sooner rather than laters! ahh I'm so pumped there's so much about to happen soon! Love you always DMA**

* * *

Serena pulled up the window shade and looked out, they were flying high above the clouds, the bright crescent moon illuminated the clouds making them glow silver. She watched mesmerized by the sight, for some reason the bumpy clouds reminded her of the sands of the Sahara at night.

She leaned her chin on her elbow and blocked out Jadeite and Amara's conversation three rows ahead of them. She ran her hand through her hair and looked over at her husband sitting next to her, who was still obsessing over the files trying to learn the language fluently in the few hours of flight time that they had.

"You're a genius my love but it's impossible, only Kusanagi will be able to help," she reached over and took his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his lips.

"I feel guilty about dragging him back into all of this he's been through so much already because of this."

"We all have had out trials my love, he many more than most but still he cannot hide forever," she whispered to him.

He turned and looked at her, he stared at her face for several long moments and then leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I don't know what I'd do without you Sere." His voice held an internal sorrow that he never spoke of, a fear that he had on his mind constantly. He tangled his hand in her hair and inhaled the scent of her letting in invade his senses and calm him. He loved the smell of his wife, it called to him, calmed and excited him at the same time, but more than anything it made him feel at home.

"Well for one your life would be exponentially less exciting," she smiled and he let out a small laugh.

"Darien…" the tone of her voice changed to a serious one, he pulled away to look her in the eye. "We need…Hermione…there's….there's something wrong with her."

Darien nodded and sat back, "Daniel mentioned something about it as well said she was distant and detached as of late."

"Their kids gonna suffer for it," she said. "And we both have seen what can happen when someone's got a crazy mother."

"I know for a fact that you are not referring to my mother are you?" one of his perfect eyebrows rose.

"I'm not naming names but there are many in the world who would probably be a lot less fucked up if their parents were a lot less fucked up," she said with a shrug.

"Speaking of parents," he said, "How are your siblings?"

"That's not exactly speaking of parents."

"But they are a related topic."

Serena paused then sighed, "Sam's well, his daughter is big now, almost four and Nia's pregnant again."

"And your other siblings?"

"All being taken care of, happy, healthy, financially secure with their guardian living in jolly old London."

Darien's eyes searched her face, "Sere you can go see them if you wish, I'm sure they wouldn't…."

"They wouldn't understand….me being a vampire is different, I undid all that my mother had done for me, they wouldn't understand my rejection of her gift."

"Well if you ever feel the need…"

"I'm sure I won't."

Darien silenced himself and knew that the conversation with his wife was over. He gave her hand a squeeze and then went back to trying to read and learn the language that he had been struggling with for the past several hours. Part of the reason he was so focused was because he knew she needed time to think and sort things out as well. Though he loved his wife more than anything else Darien was the first to admit that she took on too much, she wasn't Atlus and he was often afraid of the burdens that she carried would crush her.

He used his thumb to massage her hand and felt her relax.

* * *

Serena was standing in the middle of a street, tall dark grey buildings towered over her casting shadows down her path. The scene wasn't anywhere she had ever been, but somehow she knew it was an important place.

"We're behind schedule," she turned and saw a tall man with black almost ebony skin walking in front of a group. He had on long robes and a turban around his head, round his neck was a golden pendent with a symbol carve on it, though she tried to look at it he strode past her and she wasn't able to get a clear look.

"The Lady will not be pleased," a deep rich voice floated out of the shadows. The group stopped and the man turned, towards a dark alley way.

She didn't step out of the shadows, more like she melted out of them, she had white perfect skin, almost the color of snow, her long hair was the darkest color Serena had ever seen, it sat curled gently at her shoulders. Her lips were ruby red and her demonic eyes glowed the same color. Her black dress stopped around her ankles and was strapless, the front was cut around her cleavage and a long strip was cut down to her bellybutton showing her flat white stomach. She wore elbow length gloves and around her left wrist was a silver chain.

The man with the dark skin and turban raised his hand and made a gesture towards her as if warning her too keep back. "How rude," she said with a smile. "I should really teach you some manners."

He said something in a foreign language that Serena didn't recognize, but the harsh tone keyed her into the fact that it probably wasn't all that nice. "Tell your master that we're progressing."

"Yes progressing, however too slow, you are four days behind the schedule set in place for you," she said holding up her glove and admiring it. "I think we need to motive you a little more." Her ruby lips upturned into a dark smile, "I think paying a visit to your wife would help, maybe motivate you?"

Serena saw him clench his fists, "there is no need for that, we will find new workers and push around the clock, we will catch up. They will break the combination soon."

The woman pushed off of the wall, "Be careful once you open that door the guardians wake up, and I'm sure that after a thousand years they're going to be a little hungry."

Suddenly from somewhere in the abandoned city there was a monstrous screech that echoed all around them. Serena looked up and didn't see sky, instead there was a dark ceiling high above them made of dark stone, she surmised that they were underground because she could see stalactites hanging. Her eyes traveled down and she noticed that off in the distance there were walls at the edge of the city, and as she looked at the architecture she realized that the style was old. Almost every building was made from stone, the windows held no glass, and the steps were all worn and broken as if they had been used for many decades and then abandoned.

She looked back at the group, "Seems like you've already startled one," said the woman. The man in the turban pulled a sword from his robe while the men behind him pulled out various weapons, some had guns, some had swords and knives.

"No," he turned to a younger man holding a handgun, "those weapons won't work on these creatures. Only silver, pure silver."

A howl came from some distant place, it was answered by another echoing screech.

The dark woman smiled, "I'll leave you too it and report to the Mistress."

"Wait help us!" But she didn't answer his cries she melted into a shadow and disappeared.

Another howl, Serena turned around to look, but instead she saw a saw a young man standing a few feet away from her. He was about her height, bright eyes, and blonde hair, he was looking around him confused and panicky "Van?" she whispered breathlessly.

He stilled as if he heard her voice, then his eyes found hers. "Serena…" he muttered, "you….this is….." he stopped and she watched his face change as he collected his thoughts. "I understand now….I know what she's going to do….Serena you have to stop them…..she's going to wake them….." Another howl and his voice was drowned out. She screamed his name and she could see his mouth moving, but a rumbling was roaring around them, it continued to grow louder and louder until she finally had to cover her ears.

* * *

"Serena…."

She woke with a jolt and grabbed onto the armrest. "Serena?" she turned towards Darien, whose eyes reflected concern. He touched her hand gently, "What was it?"

She inhaled a deep breath, they were still in the air, still flying. "A dream."

"A pretty intense dream I think, what was it about?"

"I was underground, somewhere, Van was there." She thought back to what she had seen, she glanced up and saw Michelle watching her from across the aisle. Serena locked eyes with the other woman for a moment then turned back to Darien. "Just a nightmare, watching to many scary movies." She reached out and grabbed his hand, "We'll have to think before we pick another one." She looked into his eyes trying to convey that it wasn't safe for them to talk, he understood and nodded.

"You're the one always picking them, I prefer the classics."

"Only because you saw them when they weren't classics." She leaned onto his shoulder and tightened her grip on his hand.

Darien looked down at her, despite looking clam and recovered he could still feel her trembling, something had rattled her pretty good.

* * *

With a final thrust Daniel stilled, his face went slack as he emptied himself into his wife. He gripped her inner thighs and then relaxed his hold and collapsed next to her on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"How long are we allowed to do this," he said breathlessly.

Hermione smiled and stretched her arms above her head, "until the baby comes."

"I don't think that the medical world will agree with you," he said glancing over at her. Her face was completely relaxed, her eyes were half closed, and there was a smile on her lips. It eased Daniel's mood seeing her like that he hadn't seen her so comfortable and relaxed for a long time. He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

Hermione looked over at him and turned onto her side as best as she could. "What are you thinking in that beautiful head of yours," he whispered.

"I'm thinking many things," she smiled enigmatically. She reached out and ran her fingers across his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it at first then opened his mouth and sucked the gentle pulse. It had been months since he had tasted his wife's blood, he had promised himself that he would wait until their child was born, but in moments like this, with her pulse beating quickly, her blood sweet with excitement and arousal, he almost wanted to break his promised and take a small taste.

Before he could even debate with himself Hermione pulled her hand away and sat up on the bed. "What's wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Nothing I just want a bath." She stood and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll join you," he said sitting up.

She turned around, "No no my love with you in the tub with me I won't get clean at all." She smiled coyly and then closed the door so it was only open a crack. Daniel stared at the light for several minutes then lay back down on the bed and fell into a meditative sleep.

Behind the doorway Hermione's mood quickly had reverted, gone was the relaxed smile and carefree shine, once again replaced by the furrowed brow and troubled gaze. She stared down into the hot water as it filled the tub, crestfallen and weary again, she glanced up at the door expecting to see her husband standing there watching her. She had a feeling of dread inside of her and she didn't want Daniel to know about it, the baby had made him extremely overprotective and sometimes smothering. She understood his concerns, but she also needed moments alone, especially moments like this when she felt the building of magic around her.

When the tub was full she slipped in and carefully lowered herself to the bottom. She let the warmth set into her bones as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She tried to drown out the feeling, tried to run from it, but she couldn't, her hands began to shake and her head began to throb.

She opened her eyes and her fingers turned white as the gripped the edge of the tub. To anyone else it would have been horrifying, but Hermione was used to her visions being full of terrifying nightmarish things.

The water in the tub was no longer clear, it had turned to blood, thick, warm, fresh blood. Hermione gripped the edge of the tub harder, there were air bubbles forming in the blood near her feet and she could feel something moving against her calf. She swallowed and waited.

Slowly she saw the top of a head rise up from the crimson liquid. Gradually she saw blood drenched hair, she couldn't be sure but she thought that the hair looked blonde. The head continued to rise until she saw the face of a young woman, the woman opened her eyes and stared across the tub at the brunette. The woman's eyes were bright blue and filled with indifference. Finally she was sitting up fully across from Hermione in exactly the same position, leaning back against the edge of the tub arms propped up on either side of her.

They stared at each other for several long moments. Hermione broke the silence first, "well then I guess you aren't going to tell me who you are." The woman didn't respond, Hermione stared at her bloodstained face, she looked familiar whoever she was, Hermione was sure she had encountered the woman before.

"Nothing then, just this warning I see…..or maybe a hint." The woman said nothing still just continued to stare at Hermione not blinking once. "Tell me…who…."

Suddenly the room around them shifted, Hermione, the woman, and the bathtub were transported to an underground cavern. It was dark, save the two torches that burned against the wall furthest away from them. Hermione stared at the woman again, her eyes shifted towards the light. Hermione looked as well, between the two torches lay a stone box, a coffin. There was a large symbol engraved on the edge facing Hermione. She wasn't sure she had ever seen it before but somewhere in the back of her mind there was a sense of recognition, some small sliver as if seeing something from a dream long ago.

"They sleep now," Hermione's head snapped back to the woman sharing the tub with her. "But not for much longer." The woman looked back at Hermione, "I want their hearts."

* * *

"Hermione!"

She jumped and splashed water everywhere, she clutched the edge of the tub and pulled herself up. "Hermione?"

She looked up at her husband standing over her. "What….Daniel…."

"You dozed off, you've been in here for almost twenty five minutes," he said.

Hermione looked down at her hands, they were wrinkled and greyish, she began to notice that the bathwater was now chilly. She leaned back and ran her hands through her wet hair.

Daniel had sensed her distress and entered the bathroom, she had been sitting there her knuckles white and her eyes shut tight. Her relaxed demeanor was gone, once again she looked weary and tense. He reached down and pulled the plug to the tub, the water drained quickly. Hermione moved to get up but Daniel stopped her, replaced the plug into the drain after the old water was gone then turned on the hot water. He climbed into the bath behind her, his knees on either side of her and settled in. She leaned back and placed her head against his chest. He encircled her with his arms and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Bad dream?"

"Premonition, they come so infrequently….and most of the time when I don't want them," she said.

He kissed the side of her head, "I hate your gift sometimes my love, it's a burden that you shouldn't have to carry."

"It hasn't been this bad for a long time….not since….well not since we were a triumvirate."

"Perhaps it means that you're healing….or that our daughter is more powerful than we had thought."

Hermione looked down at the hands on her stomach. "So much death…..what are we bringing her into."

"Compared to how it used to be my love, this world is much better than before."

"Is it? Has anything really changed or is an insubstantial illusion waiting to be shattered from the inside. Your mother often preaches of the strength of our family, but I wonder what true strength resides within us. Will we fall at the first sign of dissent, can we survive dissent, I've watched too many factions and families collapse due to discord and animosity. If we are tested will we prevail?"

"Will we be tested my love?" He could tell now that she was prophesizing something, something that would be very important.

"Oh yes, I fear our greatest test, our most paramount challenge has yet to befallen us…..but when it does, and it shall soon, for it comes rushing towards us over trees and seas, through deserts and forests. It rushes towards us as the sunlight does carrying death and singed souls…when that challenge comes all things will be amended to another….this world will never be the same after the final drop falls."

* * *

Tall evergreen trees rushed underneath them as the single helicopter sped over the wilderness towards Mamoru's Cabin. It was secluded and impossible to get to by foot, well not for Vampires, but there were two humans in their group that they had to account for so adjustments had been made. They were going to dropped in a clearing almost a half a mile away from the cabin and then would walk, it would take them longer because of their human comrades but it was the best that they could come up with in the time crunched scenario.

"Your brother doesn't seem to like people," Serena turned from staring at the window. Amara was addressing Darien but the helmets on their heads had microphones so whatever was said would be heard by all.

"He enjoys the quiet." Darien glanced at Serena quickly then back at Amara.

Amara smiled, "I had heard that he has often chosen seclusion, ever since his family was killed."

Serena saw Darien narrow his eyes at her, she was fishing. "Tragedy can often make people wary. My brother enjoys his solitude."

"It's a shame, a man so talented and so learned is exiled here in this desolate…."

"He's not exiled…..he chose his seclusion," Serena interrupted.

Michelle, who was sitting across from her, spoke "Our reports indicated that the Covens and Hunters Syndicate asked for his exile."

Serena glared, "Your reports are wrong, Kusanagi decided on his own to live out here, he wasn't exiled, we aren't ashamed of him and he has nothing to be ashamed of, he is allowed to live as he chooses."

Amara opened her mouth when the pilot came over the radio and interrupted them. "Sir, the cabin is there on the left."

Serena looked back out of the window and saw below a small brown cabin, she inhaled and instantly felt a tickle in her nose. "Darien!"

"I know I smell it too. Pilot we need to get down there as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Michelle sat forward, "what is it?"

Serena didn't tare her eyes away from the cabin, she was now looking for anything that was out of place. "The spice," she muttered, "it's in the air."

"The spice can drive precognizant vampires insane correct?"

Serena nodded, "The spice amplifies their senses and alters their brainwaves, too much exposure leaves them vulnerable and over stimulates their brain."

"It's like shooting steroids into their brains," said Amara.

Serena looked at her and nodded, "Almost exactly."

* * *

It took a few moments for them to land, by the time that they were on the ground Serena and Darien were already unbuckling themselves. Darien opened the side door, "We're going on ahead, with spice in the air there's no telling what kind of state Kusanagi is in."

"Well meet you there," Amara said.

Serena grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, "Don't take too long."

Darien grabbed his, they glanced at each other then back to the two Rodericks and then were gone.

"Do you think it wise to let them go on their own?" asked Michelle.

Amara stared off in the direction of the cabin, "Right now we have no choice we stick to the plan besides….." the Pilot opened his door and jumped down into the snow. Before he even removed his helmet Amara had taken her gun from her jacket, aimed, and pulled the trigger three twice killing him. "This gives us a few minutes to prepare."


	8. The Truth Spills Out

Oh I am back and there is so much more to this chapter than just whats on the surface! Read carefully people there is some mystery in between the lines.

Love always,

DMA

I do not own sailor moon or blue seed.

* * *

Serena could taste the spice in the air, it was getting more and more potent as they drew nearer to Kusanagi's cabin. 'Darien, if he…..'

'Don't jump to conclusions yet.'

Serena just happened to glance away from her path and something caught her eye, she skidded to a halt and looked closer. Even in the fading light she could see that something was off, she jumped over a fallen log into a clearing of trees, one glance and she was able to that had not been made naturally. In the center of the clearing were the remnants of a fire pit.

"Darien!" she yelled out his name knowing he would hear it and turn back. She bent down picked up an unburned stick and began poking around in the ashes. She moved bits of charcoal and sticks out of the way, the spice was strongest here.

"What did you find?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be weird for your brother to make a fire pit out here when we're so near the cabin," she said.

"Unless he was making something and didn't want his cabin to smell of it."

Serena narrowed her eyes and saw something, she dug what looked like a charred piece of wood, from the depths of the pit. Picking it up she examined it, it was about three inches long and about two wide, several pieces of wood tied together with twine. It looked like a smudge stick that had been made with spice. "I don't think your brother was making anything," she held the piece up to her nose and sniffed, the smell invaded her senses instantly making her regret having taken a whiff, she coughed. She held the piece away from her and handed it to Darien.

He smelled it himself, "Spice."

"Yeah a pretty strong dosage," she stood she looked around the woods, "This doesn't make any sense Kusanagi was done with the spice. He's taken every precaution to stay as far away from it as possible."

"Give me a second," Darien disappeared in a flash and then returned a few seconds later. "There are seven more sights like this all of them surround the cabin, all of them have one of these." He took a small plastic bag from the inner pocket of his jacket and put the stick inside. "Well take this back to Ami and see what she can find."

"It's made from some pretty common materials."

"Still she may be able to trace the spice make up to the supplier then we can see who he sold to."

Serena stared into the blackened remains. "So the question is was this Kusanagi himself…."

"Or was someone up here tormenting my brother?"

"We need to search the cabin if it was him there'd be more spice sticks like this there."

"Agreed."

Darien disappeared from her side, Serena looked down at the pile of burnt remnants. The spice didn't affect her in the same way that if affected Kusanagi and Hermione, but she still hated it all the same, it dulled her senses and numbed her nose. Serena stood and threw her stick away, suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her body tensed. She glanced around the woods; she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, the same feeling that prey would get around a predator. Serena clenched her fists, inhaled a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

She lowered her eyes and then disappeared after her husband.

* * *

The large grand mansion was dark, the windows black and motionless, all lights extinguished save the ones in the largest corner of the left wing. It was the only room that was occupied meaning that it was the only room that needed to have any light.

The tall red haired women sat with a large book on her lap, the long skirts of her dress tucked in around her, she hummed to the record player as a grand old 1920's orchestra played. Silently she flipped through the pages of the large book staring down wistfully at the red markings and notes that were in her own handwriting. The creaking of the floorboards behind her alerted her to his presence.

"Finally you've come at last," she said calmly. She closed the book silently taking care to mark the page she had been at last then placed it on the side table next to her. "I must be honest when I first discovered what you were doing I was sure you would some sooner than this."

"The Lady has given us strict orders on who we are to eliminate, and in what order," Louis said.

She smiled, "Yes yes, I am sure you're Lady has it all perfected in her mind. I am sorry for you Louis your sister is quite manipulative, and her hold on you….I fear she will never relinquish it." There was long pause between them, "Tell me how is my daughter?"

"Well, she still sleeps and I visit her every moment I am allotted."

"She's been in such a state for so long, even without all those fancy machines helping her she still clings to this world. Perhaps she knows something that we don't perhaps she still has reason to cling to this life."

"Analia would never let someone beat her in such a way," he said. "She's still waiting for Sophia's apprentice to appear, they have unfinished business."

"Take care of her Louis, and make sure to remember she doesn't like winter." She closed her eyes and settled back into the chair.

"I'll make sure," he muttered. He pulled the sword from his side and pointed it at the back of her chair, "Good Bye Hera."

* * *

When she arrived the first thing she noticed was that the front door was open, wide open. The cabin was completely dark and neither of them saw any movement from within. "Kusanagi!" she yelled. They waited and received no answer. "Darien…."

"I don't like this I can't smell anything but the spice," he said.

"Me either." They waited, "Kusanagi!" Silence greeted them still, "Kusanagi!" again there was no response.

Then all of a sudden there was a sound from inside, footsteps. "Kusanagi?"

"I don't think its brother love," said Darien.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Serena drew her weapon from her hip and took the safety off.

"A gun love?"

"We don't know who or what's in there, I always come prepared."

"Ironic that you carry a weapon with bullets made to kill our kind."

"It's often our kind that we're hunting." Without warning the back door slammed open and they saw the flash of something dart into the woods. "Darien!"

"I got it," he disappeared after the form running into the trees.

Serena was about to take off after them when another sound from inside the cabin caught her attention. She turned back to the window, took a few steps back towards the cabin the snow crunching under her boots her gun held out in front of her.

Serena saw movement behind the window nearest to her, the darkness made it hard to see but she was positive she had seen someone inside. Serena took a few more steps closer to the house the barrel of the gun pointing directly at the window.

Suddenly there was a snap behind her. Serena spun around and dropped to the ground pointing her gun up at the man behind her. Before she could pull the trigger he kicked the gun from her hands and tackled her to the ground. She saw the flash of a knife in the moonlight and was able to block the descending blade with her arm.

"Fucking Vampires," he muttered as he pushed down harder the blade pointed at her neck.

Serena struggled trying to hold him off, her arms shook as she tried to keep the blade away from her. She looked into his silver rage filled eyes; she took in a deep breath then used all her strength to push him backwards and off of her. He hit the snow with a thud, then scrambled to his feet quicker than any human she had ever seen. Serena pushed herself up on her arms ready to fight again when there was a sudden BANG, and the man stopped all movement.

Serena looked into his shock filled eyes, there were three more subsequent bangs and she saw the man stumble, blood spurted from his mouth and he fell backwards into the snow motionless. Serena turned and looked over her shoulder, "Rin?"

Rin lowered her gun and looked at Serena, "Been a while Serena, or would you want me to call you Serenity Ambrose now?"

"Serena!" Darien appeared between the trees. His eyes surveyed the situation before him, he glared at Rin and took a few steps towards his wife. "I heard gunshots."

"My fault," Rin said motioning with her gun. Darien's eyes went from the gun to Rin. "I was preventing her untimely death Lord Ambrose."

"She's telling the truth, she saved me," Serena told him.

"I don't think Sam nor Nia would be exultant of either of us killed each other," Rin holstered her gun.

"Sam would probably be more upset than Nia," Serena muttered. Rin moved around them and kneeled down besides the body. "What are you doing here Rin?"

"The same reason you came," she stood and turned around to face them, "Kusanagi."

"What do you want with my brother?"

Rin's eyes moved from Darien then back to Serena, "We need his help."

"For?" asked Serena.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Well now isn't this an odd family reunion." Fei stumbled through the trees trying to catch his breath, "I damn well thought you were going to catch me there Ambrose."

"My concern for my wife was more important than chasing you through the woods."

"Well now you have to admit for a 'human' I did give you a run for your money," Fei leaned up against a tree and smiled. He looked over at Rin, "So here to pick up brother are we?"

"What concern of yours is it?"

"You're not the only ones who need him Ambrose."

"What exactly is your business with Kusanagi," Serena asked Rin.

Rin glanced at Fei then hesitated for a moment, "We need his help."

"For?"

"We think he's the only one who can help us stop a very powerful witch from creating a serious problem in the underworld."

"You've never been one for politics," Darien said, "That was always your Aunts job."

"Well Aunt Sophia's wonderfulness has yet to leave this world, even from beyond the grave she's been creating problems," Fei drew nearer to him as he spoke then dropped down on a fallen log and pulled from his coat a metal flask. "She's still trying to fuck us all from underground!"

"Fei! She still deserves our respect!" Rin yelled.

"The hell she does, that bitch was nothing but a psychopathic nut job, and all Uncle ever did was let her run around unchecked," he yelled before tipping back a swig. "If he had been half the man he should have been he would have knocked some sense into the bitch a long time ago, then she wouldn't have even thought of having Christopher resurrect Momiji, she would have known that it was taboo and she wouldn't have fucked with it!"

Rin stormed over to him and smacked the flask from his hand, "You've been drinking this all night!"

"No I'm still drunk from yesterday! Trying to stall the hangover."

"What the fuck do you mean…" Rin turned around, Fei leaned over and stared at Serena. The blonde was shaking, her fists clenched so tightly that they could see blood droplets falling to the ground, her eyes were wide with anger, "What do you mean resurrect Momiji?"

Rin exhaled a shaky breath, "We need Kusanagi because we thought he could help…"

"Help?" Serena's eyes flitted between the two people in front of her. "What did you do?"

"Serena…" Darien's voice was calm in his attempted to soothe her.

"Serena….we didn't know what was going on…."

"What did you do?"

"Serena…"

"It was Christopher, Rin and I had…."

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't us!"

"Serena…"

"What did you do?"

"He had orders from Sophia, a unbreakable vow if he didn't do it then it would have killed him."

"Don't try Rin she's not listening."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!"

Her voice echoed around them in the silence. Finally Rin spoke, "Christopher perfected a serum that Lady Sophia left him, he used it and an ancient ritual…..to resurrect Momiji."

The tension in the air between the four of them was weighted, "And what did you all have to do with this?" Serena said her voice barely a whisper.

"Christopher summoned us to her 're-birth'," Fei said he scratched the back of his neck. "We didn't know anything about it, it was some kind of secret mission she gave to Christopher back before she got killed."

"Apparently Lady Sophia's plan, if Momiji didn't succeed in killing you the first time, was to wait until your guard was down have Christopher pull her back and then use her to destroy whatever had grown in her absence, she wanted Momiji to finish what she had started," said Rin.

"She anticipated everything always ten steps ahead of everyone else," Fei raised his arms over his head and stretched. "We came here thinking that since Kusanagi is Momiji's only weakness maybe he could help snap her out of whatever crazy spell Christopher imbedded within her."

"The string of deaths in the Noble families, Momiji's handwork?" asked Darien.

Fei glanced at Serena, "We think so, pick off those who betrayed your mother, eliminate the family that denied you while creating a new War between the Vampires, Nobles, and Hunters Syndicate. To me it sounds like a plan that Sophia would hatch, chaos with the least amount of effort on her part."

"Your saying that Sophia had him bring her back to finish the job?" Serena's whole body was shaking with rage now.

Rin nodded, "We were hoping to get Kusanagi's help but when we got here he," she motioned to the body on the ground, "was waiting for us, you two distracted him long enough for us to form a plan."

"Rin what exactly was the plan by the way he," Fei glanced at Darien, "was ready to kill me."

"A calculated risk, I knew he wouldn't come out unless he felt he could handle at least one Vampire and since I didn't know it was Serena I was hoping that one would take out the other then I could handle the exhausted remains."

Fei stared at Rin, "I was bait."

"There are worse things to be," Rin said.

"Rin, where is the last place you knew of Momiji's whereabouts?"

"The last place we knew for sure was Africa, everything else has been speculation and ghost stories. West L.A.'s buzzing with the return of the 'Demon Slayer' a lot of people think it's someone pretending to be her, others think she clawed her way out of hell."

Darien glanced at his wife then to Rin, "Was there anything here that could be useful to my brothers whereabouts?"

Rin shook her head, "Not even tracks in the snow, it looks like he left a while ago seems to have just run out without a second thought."

Darien nodded then placed his hand on Serena's shoulder, "We should head back and figure out our next step." He glanced at the other two, "Those two need to come with us."

Serena inhaled a steadying breath and then nodded her head, "Yes, I agree."

"Those two aren't going anywhere but into the ground." The group turned, Amara appeared from the shadows of the tree's a gun pointed directly at Rin's head, Michelle came out behind her cousin her weapon pointed at Fei.

Fei put up his hand and smiled, slowly he stood, "Well well well look what we have here Rin."

Michelle fired a shot into the log next to him, "Move again without permission and it'll be in your body next."

Fei laughed, "Been a while little cousin."

"You have no right to call me that!" Michelle roared.

"Michelle remember our orders," said Amara calmly.

"Orders?" Serena and Darien exchanged glances before Serena spoke again. "And what orders were those?"

"All members of the Roderick family have the same orders if we run into any exiles we are to kill on sight," Amara said.

"These two are our political allies lower your weapons," Darien said.

"They are exiles and traitors to the Roderick family, blood trumps whatever deal you've made with them."

"Haha that's rich calling us exiles and traitors, man the old bat really is starting to step it up a notch," Fei said with laughter.

"How dare you!" Michelle spat, "Show some respect to the Roderick matriarch."

"Why?" all eyes snapped to Rin who has gone silent, "why show respect to the woman who banished us?" Rin took a step towards Amara, "The woman who abandoned us and our parents". Rin took another step, "The woman who allowed her own son to be murdered, why show respect to the one who ordered our execution, to the woman who forsook us and our existence?" She stood right in front of Amara. "Why should I show one ounce of respect for that evil bitch of a woman!"

In a flash Rin had grabbed the gun flipped it around into her hand and pointed it back at Amara's head. "Take care Amara because the moment she finds you disposable you'll have a target on your back as well."

Rin lowered the gun, "We're going with them, if you want try and kill us I can end this problem right now." She raised the gun again and waited for their response." Neither Amara nor Michelle made any movement, "I suggest then that the two of you holster your weapons before someone shoots you with them." Rin turned to Serena, "Come on I'll tell you everything we know."

Rin and Serena began to walk back towards the clearing where the helicopter had dropped the group off.

Fei walked away from Michelle and over to Darien, "It would probably be good if you told me everything that you know about the murders." Darien nodded and the two men followed in the direction of the other woman.

When they were all out of sight Amara turned to Michelle, "Contact grandmother this just became complicated."

* * *

"The assassin was disposed of," Hotaru said.

Lenobia turned around from her mirror, "I know but it wasn't really an assassin, he was just a distraction, I need them busy while we prepare."

"Have they been able to break the first combination my lady?"

Lenobia turned back to her mirror, "Not yet but by the time we arrive they will have." She stood silently staring into the rippling mirror again. "You should pack Hotaru Damascus is chilly this time of year."

Hotaru watched the blonde woman stare at the mirror for a few moments longer then she turned and left the grand circular room. "Having fun with my mother?"

Hotaru stopped, "Always a pleasure to be with the Mistress."

"You know it's so easy to see how you're playing a game Hotaru, and mother would see it too if she wasn't completely intoxicated with her own plans," Leo said.

"Everyone has a plan Leo, we all have our own devices."

"And what exactly are yours my dear little seer? Have you already plotted out my mother's death?"

"I would never hurt Mistress Lenobia, she has been kind to me."

"Kindness only secures a certain amount of loyalty."

"Well then for your sake let's hope it's the right amount, because if your mother falls you know you'll be sucked right into that hole too."

* * *

Arriving at the house she noticed that one window had a light on, the others were dark and motionless, and the front door was banging against the wall in the wind. "Hera!" she ran into the house hoping that she wasn't too late. She took the stairs three at a time and ran down the hallway to the open door. She skidded to a halt, "Hera?" the chair was turned away from her but she saw the figure of the older women.

Momiji moved around the chair, Hera's eyes were closed her hands resting on the armchairs, there was a small amount of blood drenching her shirt but for the most part she looked peaceful. "You don't send message for help hours before your execution," Momiji muttered. She sighed and stood then she noticed the book that sat next to Hera, a thin white envelope was being used as a book mark. It was out of place and too noticeable not to be accidental. Momiji looked at Hera then pulled the book onto her lap.

She opened the book and took the envelope in her hands. She turned it over and saw a large M written on the front. She tore it open, pulled the letter from within, and began to read.

'Momiji, forgive my late call for help, but in reality I timed it perfectly, or at least I pray I did. There is so much I wish I could have told you in person, so much I wanted to show you, but as in all things we never have the time we plan for. This book will tell you everything, your father left it with many years ago and since then I've filled in the blanks. Use it wisely, save Analia, save everyone. And forgive us all.'-Hera

Momiji looked back down at the book in her hands, on the page in front of her was a picture that had been drawn and story next to it written in an old language. In the picture there was a young woman bound in chains tied to a stone pillar, blood running down her neck, her face upturned and her eyes blotted out white. Around the woman stood nobles, human, fae, lyancathrops, vampires, and all other sorts of supernatural beings. She studied the picture carefully trying to discern the meaning behind it.

A noise from the hallway distracted her, she turned and saw a young woman standing in the doorway. On her coat was the Hunters Syndicate insignia; the woman looked from the body to Momiji and then her eyes widened, "you…."

She drew her weapon but Momiji was faster she pulled her gun and shot out the glass in the window, the she launched herself through the opening. She hit the ground and accelerated from there running past the three other hunters that were on the grounds. She heard the bullets wiz past her until one made contact with her shoulder, the force of it threw Momiji to the ground. She rolled a few feet then touched the wound on her shoulder, "Damn hunters." Quickly she got back up and took off before someone else got another lucky shot.

* * *

"Threatening the cousins, that was brave," Fei said plopping down in the seat next to Rin. She had chosen the last seat in the very back of the plane, she didn't want anyone sitting behind her. She said nothing in response, just continued to stare out of the window watching the clouds pass by silently. "I'm sure they've contacted that old biddy by now and have their orders." She again made no response, "Do you think they'll be told to kill us as soon as we're alone or to send us back to…."

"Will you shut up," Rin snapped.

"Come on now, just trying…"

"Well stop, that old witch is already plotting our deaths I don't need you reminding me of the price on our heads."

"Rin….are you scared of her?"

Rin made no response then, "She killed our parents."

Fei stared at her, "That wasn't her fault Rin."

"She gave the orders to follow that witch, she was responsible…..she was responsible for a lot more than just that as well."

Fei watched Rin, she unconsciously touched the inner part of her left arm. Fei knew she had scars there deep jagged scars that no matter what wouldn't disappear, she never spoke of them and no one knew where she had gotten them. After running away from Sophia for six months she had shown back up bearing the scars. Sophia had taken her away from him and Nia and spoken to her privately, but Fei still felt that she hadn't even given her Aunt the whole story.

"Rin….did she….did she have something to do with…."

Rin looked at him and then followed his eyes to her arm, she pulled her hand away from the scars and turned back to the window, "It's none of your concern."

"Rin….one day you're going to have to tell me what happened."

"Yeah maybe when you see Saya again," she said bitterly.

Fei cringed it was a fresh wound that she had poured salt into, he sighed and collapsed back into the chair. Saya was a sore spot between them, always had been, ever since Fei had fallen in love with her. He had been training with Yoshiki when he had spotted her again, the attraction was mutual almost instantly. But they both knew it was forbidden, it didn't stop them though, the glances, touches, meetings while on missions, they were always careful but they had known since the beginning it was a mistake.

He glanced at Rin, they had always had a strange relationship, ever since Fei had been adopted there was a strange bond between them. He was constantly worried about her, she had followed him around everywhere he went, trained with him, ate with him, and even waited up when he would be out with their father on missions. When she was eleven that had all changed however, she had pulled away from him, grown cold and distant.

He wasn't a fool, the distance had begun when he had met Saya, when they had begun their relationship. Rin had pulled away and their connection had become strained. It had caused many problems between everyone and tons of animosity between Rin and Saya. Finally realizing that his presence was only doing more and more damage he left, abandoned Saya, Nia, and Rin to their fates and lived his own life. It hadn't been the end though, he would see Saya sometimes. Running into her accidentally while on a mission, being one of the contacts that she had to meet up with, make sure he was in charge of her extraction, or setting up the safe house for her to hide in when necessary.

He also would see Rin, each time different, each time more and more cold. It broke him to see what Sophia was doing to her. He hated it more than anything, because she had been so beautiful, so kind, and so loving. She had been the only one that fully accepted him, she hadn't questioned him, or his existence she had never pushed she had just…accepted him.

That was the different between her and Saya, where Rin had never questioned him, she had never pushed at him. Saya had constantly demanded answers, why he had left, why he had never fought for her, why he wouldn't share himself with her. Rin had never done that, hated him, yes she had been angry at his abandonment, but they both understood it more than they wanted to admit. Saya demanded answers, Rin has demanded nothing.

He remembered one night while they were in Venice, she lay on her stomach next to him, completely naked the sheets around her waist while he had traced the lines and freckles on her back. He had paid close attention to the small scar under her shoulder blade, the one she had gotten during knife training with Yoshiki; after a long silence she had asked him if he loved her. He responded by asking her to marry him, she had laughed rolled over staring deep into his eyes and then they had made love again. She had never given him a response but he knew that it wouldn't have been possible, it wasn't right. It was one of the few times that he had seen her without her inhibitions, the Carnival had come after the job, but they had found each other.

He glanced over at Rin he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You'll tell me. One day you'll tell me."

Rin didn't respond, she just continued to stare out of the window.


	9. I'll tell you where to go from Here

Sorry to tease, but I had a few things in this chapter that I needed to change. Keep a look out though the new chappy should be coming soon...like soon soon...really soon :D

* * *

"I mean no disrespect when I say this my Lord, but what were you thinking when you decided to bring those two back here?" Jadeite pointed at Rin and Fei, who sat at the far end of the table away from the rest of the group. Rin sat stiffly in her seat her eyes darting around the table, while Fei lounged in his chair and looked half bored.

"They are going to help us find Kusanagi, they also are going to help us deal with the problem of the murdered Nobles," said Darien. He glanced over at his wife who had said nothing since they returned several hours before.

Their return had not been a warm one, after landing Darien had given orders to set up another guest house for the two siblings, though they were technically guests he wanted them under constant surveillance. For their safety and for everyone else's as well. They had all rested for about four hours before Darien had called a meeting to explain what had happened and what the next move was.

"And just how exactly are they going to help us with the case?" asked Lita, she glanced over at them glaring. "What could they possibly have that could help us?"

"What we have is information on a certain…sensitive subject," Fei said spinning leisurely around in his chair as he stared up at the celling.

Daniel glared at Rin, "What subject?"

"He's talking about the killer." The group looked up, Hermione stood before them looking rested and calm. She wore a floor length purple dress made of satin, on its front was an intricate design with amethysts sewn into the fabric. Her eyes were bright and full of nothing but calm.

Rin stared at Hermione taking in her large round stomach, her face, and the look in her eyes. "Yes, we know about the incidents with the Roderick Family, and we know who has been murdering them," she said.

"What information do you have?" asked Lita.

Rin glanced at Fei briefly, then leaned forward and took a small USB drive from her pocket. She inserted it into the port embedded in the table before them. The lights above them dimmed and a holographic image of several files popped up in front of everyone. "What we know…."

"Darien!" everyone stopped and turned. Ami was climbing the stairs holding a manila envelope and a cell phone, "Darien we just got word, Hera Dare is dead."

Serena leaned forward, "Alana's mother?" Eyes glanced at the blonde Princess then back to Ami.

"Yes," Ami came forward with the envelope. "Apparently someone sent a distress call out to the Hunters Syndicate and when they arrived they found a woman at the scene. They pursued her but she escaped, however they were able to injure her and collect a DNA sample." At this Ami stopped and swallowed nervously.

"And?" Ami jumped back and turned, behind her stood Kreon and Valencia. Everyone around the table, save Rin and Fei, stood and bowed to them, Valencia glared at the two siblings but said nothing as they moved to be seated. Everyone waited until the King and Queen were settled then Kreon spoke again, "I suppose that the Hunters Syndicate were able to effectively run tests on the DNA sample, what did they find?"

Ami glanced at Jadeite, "After reviewing the test results I found that the samples bore a striking resemblance to a sample that I had collected about two weeks ago." Ami paused, "When I was looking over the autopsy of Carrie Morley I found something that the others had missed, a different type of blood mixed in with the victims. I ran tests against it and found that it was unlike anything we had ever encountered before."

"I kept it out of the files for the Hunters and the other Covens because I thought it should be investigated before we gave them the full report, but with everything that's been going on I haven't been able to focus on it lately."

"Why was this not a priority?" asked Valencia.

Ami's mouth opened but she had no response, "Ami has many duties, running tests on a blood sample, that had rendered our state of the art machines practically useless, seemed like a waste of time as we had more pressing matters to attend to."

Valencia glared at Serena, "My dear…." She began sweetly, however, before she was able to continue Kreon grabbed her hand. They exchanged a glance then Kreon nodded for Ami to continue.

"I did a few more tests and compared both samples, there are similarities between the blood found with Morley and the intruders that was found at Hera Dare's estate," said Ami. "Though I can't be sure without a larger sample to work with I'd say that the blood has the same make up, the same genetic mutations, same signatures, there's slight variances but that is most likely due to the fact that I don't have a larger sample. If I'd have to take an educated guess I'd say that I am 85% sure that the same person who killed Carrie Morley is the same person who was injured last night."

"And was this person identified?" Kreon asked.

"There were pictures taken….the security system was shut down for a short period but was then restored when the Hunters arrived," Ami said.

"And?" Valencia pressed.

She looked over at Serena and then to Hermione, "There is a possibility that the pictures have been altered."

Kreon raised an eyebrow, "And why do you think there is a possibility that the pictures have been altered Doctor?"

Ami swallowed, "I reviewed them myself and though they share a striking similarity the possibility….it's not practical….I…."

"Did you run a facial comparison using our computers?" asked Darien.

Ami looked at him and nodded, "I just….the possibility…."

Valencia interrupted her, "Why not just show us Doctor." It wasn't a question.

Ami hesitated and then nodded once, she pulled a USB from the envelope and took a few steps nearer to the table. She glanced up at Hermione once more before inserting the USB into the table. The lights dimmed again, two holographic images materialized before the group. "These are the DNA signatures that we ran on the sample from Carrie Morley and then from last night," she touched the holographic images and displayed them side by side.

Everyone saw the similarities, "85% match between them. This means that the probability that they are the same person is high?" asked Lita.

Ami nodded, "It's unlikely that the similarities are shared this closely by anyone else, even siblings, in my professional opinion I'd say that they were the same person."

"Ami the photos?" she looked over at Jadeite.

"I would like to warn you all before I…..well I suppose all the warning I can give is for you to brace yourselves." She touched the top of the table and several buttons lit up as she touched them. The two test results documents disappeared and nine pictures materialized before the group.

Lita gasped loudly and her hand shot to her mouth, Nephrite grabbed his wife's hand. Daniel instantly turned to his wife, whose face was stony and emotionless, her fingers tented before her as she stared silently at the photos.

"Impossible!" Valencia yelled standing; Kreon leaned forward and stared intently at the pictures.

"It's not impossible, it's true," everyone looked at Serena. "It's Momiji."

Valencia turned to her daughter-in-law, "You knew about this and didn't say anything!"

"Mother," Darien interjected, "We only just found out, while we were in Alaska."

"They told the truth didn't they," Hermione's voice was soft and wistful. She turned to Rin, "You were looking for Kusanagi because of her, you wanted his help. That's how they found you, and then _you_ told them what Christopher had done."

Serena leaned forward realization dawning on her, "Hermione…..did you know?"

Hermione paused her gaze never leaving Rin's face, "I had my suspicions, because of the dreams, they're becoming more and more realistic again…..like they were when we were a triumvirate. Daniel suggested that it was the baby, but I knew it wasn't, I could feel something off. I could feel her presence in the world. I didn't understand it but I could feel it."

Valencia rounded on Fei and Rin, "You two were responsible for this!"

"Hell no!" Fei stood, "we were….."

"Resurrecting someone from death is a serious taboo you could be executed for this!" Valencia spat her eyes glowing with rage and her fangs lengthening.

"It wasn't us….it was…."

"This is one of the only things that everyone has agreed upon, death is not to be trifled with!"

"Your highness it wasn't us…."

"You may have been the apprentice of that insane birth, but to really do something so…."

"We weren't…."

"To bring such an abomination into the world!"

"IT WASN'T US!" Rin's voice silenced the room; everyone stilled and stared at her.

Kreon leaned forward and broke the silence, "what do you mean child?"

Rin looked over at him, "We had left the life, trying to make it without being associated with Lady Sophia or the Rodericks. We were living on our own when we were summoned by Christopher, the mercenary who used to work for you. Apparently before she died he made some kind of unbreakable contract with Sophia. She gave him the supplies, the spells, the instructions, and he was to use it all to bring Momiji back."

"But that wasn't all they did," muttered Serena.

Rin nodded, "Apparently Christopher wasn't just supposed to bring her back, he was also supposed to change her, make her stronger, faster, smarter, more powerful….he did this by perfecting a serum that Lady Sophia had been working on. He injected it into her body before he ripped the veil and returned her soul to its body."

"You knew about all of this and yet you did nothing!" yelled Amara from the stairs, Michelle stood behind her mouth open with shock. "You knew that Momiji was going around killing the members of our family and yet you never thought to warn us!"

"It's not my business."

"You are a Roderick! It's part…."

Rin stood suddenly her chair tipping back onto the floor, "Your grandmother has made it evidently clear that we are no longer apart of the Roderick family, so why should I care if someone starts picking off those whores."

"They are your blood!"

"Not mine," Fei said from his corner.

"Of course and why should you care about anyone other than yourself, you really are just like your father and mother, grandmother was right all that runs through your veins the traitorous dirty blood of a bastard half-breed!"

Fei stood and moved towards her but he was beat before he had even left his chair. With inhuman speed Rin was in front of Amara and had punched her in the jaw efficiently dislocating it, she then kicked her and watched as the blonde took Michelle with her and tumbled downwards.

"You have no right to talk about dirty traitorous blood Amara, especially when it was your mother who sold out my father and ensured his death. Don't have the audacity to speak about family as if you are so high and mighty, your mother was the ultimate traitor, and a liar."

Amara rose from the ground, "My mother was not a liar! Your father…."

"Was loyal to two people in his entire life, his wife and his mother, he was a model soldier and a perfect hunter, your mother procured his death sentence with false information and then used it for political leverage. You're lucky she's imprisoned, because if I ever find where she is I will cut her throat open."

Rin turned back to the group, "We didn't resurrect Momiji Christopher did. I had my suspicions when we first started hearing about the killings but we didn't jump to any conclusions. We thought that we could handle the situation on our own but we overestimated ourselves, so we went to Kusanagi for help and that's where we met Serena and Darien. We don't know what she's planning, we don't know what she's even doing, or where she is, but we're willing to help in any way that we can. This is partially our responsibility."

"How do you figure that?" asked Hermione.

"We should have known that Sophia wouldn't have let it end, we should have anticipated her movements, we knew her the best. We are willing to lend our services in whatever way possible, we want to stop her."

"Why would you want that, you just said you have no connection to the Rodericks," Ami asked.

Rin looked up, "Because we aren't blind, we see the peace that has settled in the world since the Great Battle seven years ago. Things aren't as bad as they were before. People aren't as afraid of the dark anymore, there's order and peace; we don't want Momiji and Sophia's rage to jeopardize that."

Serena stood, "Your expertise is welcome."

Valencia turned to her, "That is not a decision to be made by you."

"We have no choice, they know better than any of us Sophia's character and if Christopher has embedded that inside of Momiji, if he's given her the mission from her mother, then they are our best bet at catching up and figuring out a way to stop her." Serena turned to Fei, "Do you know anything about the serum?"

"Not a lot but I can help with what I did figure out, we were able to watch what it did to Momiji while she was recovering from coffin syndrome."

"Then help Ami and Lita, tell them everything you know. Rin, you know best what training Momiji received?" Rin nodded. "Tell Jadeite everything, anything that you remember Sophia teaching her, teach him."

Rin and Jadeite exchanged glances. "Alright."

"And what will you do Serena?" asked Kreon.

"We're going to stick to the original plan, we need to find Kusanagi, he's the only one who knows this language and he's also the only one who might be able to help us with the Momiji issue, right now he's the most important piece."

"I think I can help you with that," Hermione said. "I had a dream last night, I can't be sure but it was south, somewhere south."

"Anything else you remember?"

Hermione nodded, "Salt, it was extremely warm and muggy and there was salt in the air."

"Somewhere near Los Angeles?" Darien said.

Serena shrugged, "it's a start, maybe he's looking around our old hunting grounds, or our old safe houses, somewhere abandoned but never torn down."

Hermione stood, "You can expect that where Kusanagi is, Momiji won't be far ahead, his sole ambition right now is to find her."

* * *

The bottle shattered against the wall and fell to the ground in a shower of glass, "Fucking Hunters." She looked at the jagged lines that were her stiches, digging a bullet from your arm and stitching up the hole yourself wasn't something that always looked pretty. Yet it was something that had to be done, she wasn't complaining she had stopped the bleeding and she could already feel it healing.

"You'll be fine by dawn" said a voice from her right.

Momiji grabbed her gun and pointed it at the dark haired teen, Momiji narrowed her eyes and realized it quickly. "You're not real," she muttered.

"No I'm only here in your mind's eye," she sat down on the sofa across from Momiji. "You really are fascinating, much more than the Mistress had said."

Momiji gave her a sarcastic smile, "I aim to please."

Hotaru titled her head, "Why do you think you were brought back?"

Momiji said nothing, she turned from the girl reached into her bag and pulled out another bottle of tequila. The pulled the cap with her teeth and downed a swig. "Doesn't matter."

"It does, because you know it's not just for this whole revenge thing," Hotaru said. "There's much more planned behind that, you're just another piece in the puzzle."

"Look kid I hate riddles, I hate seers, I hate psychics, I hate those of your kind who like to fuck around with the rest of us and chatter on about destiny and fate."

Hotaru was silent for several long minutes as she watched Momiji drink the bottle. "You'll find answers in Santa Monica Momiji….but be prepared this isn't going to be as easy as you think."

"What?" Momiji looked up but the girl was gone. "Yeah thanks…" she muttered before drinking more and then laying down on the mattress her head leaning against her backpack. "Fucking Seers."

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes and glanced up at the large holding tank in front of her. She stood from the bench she had been sitting on and drew nearer. "I want to meet you," she whispered, she reached out and touched the glass. His face was relaxed and calm but she knew that underneath his mind was abuzz. His hair floated around him as the bubbles rose from the bottom in tandem with his breathing pattern.

"Want to meet him? Sounds like someone is in love?"

Hotaru didn't turn around, "Why are you here?"

"Mother wanted me to check up on you, make sure your setting up the barriers and all that shit right."

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm rather adept at this, I should be after so many years."

"Yeah whatever, but when you're distracted you're weak, you're not distracted right?"

Hotaru made no response. "He's a cutie isn't he," Leo came up behind her and leaned down so his lips were near her ear, his hands went to her waist, "Looks just like me a few years ago, when I was his age. My cute little cousin, he's probably the only one around who could rival you. Why are you so desperate to meet him I wonder….could it be love?" His hands gripped her with his last words.

Hotaru ripped herself from his grasp, "Curiosity. Nothing more."

"Ha by that reaction I know that's not true," he yelled after her as she stormed from the room. Leo turned back to the tank, "What did you do to get her all riled up Van?" He stared at the young man's fair skin, his light blonde hair, then to the red gash across his chest that was healing. His eyes were closed and he was indeed asleep, but Leo had the feeling that he could hear, Van was too powerful to be completely incapacitated.

"You just stay right here until it's time. Alright you little pain, just stay right here until we get back."

* * *

"Grandmother will not be happy about any of this!" Amara yelled. "They've been practically initiated into their Coven!"

"I wouldn't go that far, they're still under lock and key."

"They're about to share Roderick secrets with the enemy!"

"Calm down, in a few days there will be nothing to worry about it'll all be taken care of," said Michelle.

"Yes, but in our world, a lot can happen in a few days! I shouldn't have even hesitated, I should have just shot them the moment we saw them!"

"But that would have angered the Ambrose, if anything we have to try and preserve our relationship with them for the time being," Michelle adjusted herself in her seat, she had been watching Amara pace for almost twenty minutes now and their conversation had been going in circles for about the same amount of time.

"I should have just shot them," Amara didn't act as she had even heard Michelle.

"Amara, we need to stay on task, we have our new orders, we need to just lay low for a few days."

"I hate this waiting, I feel I'm tapped in a cage and there's a weasel guarding the door."

"There's not weasel cousin, and even if there was we're far more powerful than those simplistic creatures," Michelle said.

* * *

Hermione laid back into the soft grass and stared up into the dark sky, the stars above engulfing her. She closed her eyes and allowed the voices that had been only whispers before to grow stronger until they blocked out everything else. She heard screams of men, women, children, music, static, demons, creatures, the barks of hellhounds, ghosts, the cries of banshees, all of them enveloped her. She began to feel dizzy and was about to tune it all out again when suddenly it all went silent without warning.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she sat up, her eyes settled upon a young woman standing in the shadows with shoulder length brown hair. She wore jeans and a leather jacket over a casual shirt, she stood relaxed with her thumbs in her pockets, "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

She smiled at Hermione softy, then the light shifted and Hermione recognized her. "I almost thought you were Nia for a moment." The woman smiled again softly, "You're younger, a lot younger then when you died."

"Death is interesting that way, sometimes we change appearances and sometimes we don't."

"Why this appearance?"

"I thought maybe it would help, maybe it'd make you listen if you saw me in a way that you remember fondly, before everything went down."

"You mean before we found out who you really were."

She smiled again, "You always knew who I was Hermione. I was your older sister."

"You were a sleeper agent for Sophia. Hell bent on revenge."

"Do you think that I spent all those years with you all and never cared about you?"

"You tried to kill us all."

"There were many times I could have killed you," she paused and looked at the ground forlornly. "And many more that I saved you, but it doesn't mean that all those memories made meant nothing. You can still be mad at me if you want Hermione, but the there's a reason I came here, a reason I was sent here."

Hermione looked her up and down, "Are you back from the dead too?"

Sia smiled, "No nothing as drastic as that, but I have come back, for a while anyways, all of us will be with you now. You'll be the only one who can see or hear us, and we won't always be around at the same time, but you'll see us."

Hermione touched her stomach, "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

Sia smiled, "Not crazy, but for you the veil is thinning, more and more every day. I'm just the beginning, the first one who could make it through."

"So that's it you're here to watch us all tumble on down?"

"Not exactly, there are rules to my presence, great cosmic rules that I can't break…..but there also…loopholes. I can't tell you what to do, but I can point you in the right direction." She raised her hand and pointed, "Tell them to go that way."

Hermione looked and saw a pier with a Ferris wheel in the distance between the trees, she recognized it instantly. "Are they…" she turned back and Sia was gone leaving no sign that she had actually been there at all. Hermione looked back and the visions was gone as well, she looked upwards, "If you're playing with me it's cruel."

Hermione glared at the heavens then turned and went back towards the main house.

* * *

"The entire house is open for your use, there will be two body guards downstairs the entire time, and three more outside patrolling the perimeter," Jadeite said. He turned around to the two siblings; Fei was already digging into the fridge while Rin was studying her surroundings. "Your rooms are upstairs, there are four bedrooms you can pick whichever you want, they all have adjoining bathrooms for privacy."

"Nice, I'll say one thing you vamps sure know how to treat guests," Fei closed the door to the fridge. He glanced into the living room and his face lit up, "Score." He dropped his bag and ran towards the living room where there was a large entertainment system with all new technology.

Rin glared, "forgive his manners my brother doesn't often get to live in such luxury." She tightened her grip on the bag slung over her shoulder. "Will be allowed access to training facilities?"

Jadeite stared at her for a few moments before answer her, "There is a private facility in the basement of this house. If you require anything just ask one of the guards they will provide it for you and answer any questions."

"This is an awfully nice cage for two prisoners."

"The Prince has informed everyone that you are his guests and should be treated with respect. If there is any breech of proper conduct from anyone inform me immediately and I will take care of it," he said.

Rin gave curt nod, "Yeah right…." She glanced around, "who would have ever thought we'd be the personal guests of the Ambrose Prince."

"If you need new clothes they will also be provided, and the Prince has also told us to supply you with any weapons….any within reason of course."

"Well at least we can get something out of this deal," she turned and surveyed all the exits.

She was starting at Fie as he played with the gadgets in the living room when Jadeite spoke. "You don't remember me do you?" Rin turned back around to face him, as he intently stared at her. "The night of the attack, you don't remember do you?"

Rin blinked then her eyes went to the floor, "I remember you. I know who you are." She looked back up at him, "I never forget faces."

He took a step closer to her and was grateful when she didn't step away from him, "I don't forget either. I remember you, you're a little different, your hair is longer, and that's new," his eyes glanced to the scar above her eyebrow that she had gotten a few years before while fighting a wendigo.

"And yet you're the same, almost to a tee as how I remember you."

"Almost?"

"You're a little worn looking, but one can't expect perfection after the loss of a spouse," she said.

Jadeite stiffened, "Yes well great loss takes a toll on anyone." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, "You've had great losses too haven't you Rin."

She didn't say anything but continued to stare into his eyes.

"Thank you for showing us to our quarters," Fei's voice cut through the silence. Rin looked over to him; Fei was glaring darkly at the two of them together. Rin looked back to Jadeite and then stepped around him, "If we need anything General we'll let the guards know."

She heard Jadeite reply politely, as she reached the landing of the stairs, she heard footsteps and turned. Jadeite paused at the front door and looked up at her, he bowed his head to her slightly then turned and left the house. She watched him through the windows as he disappeared into the darkness.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you," she looked down and saw Fei staring out of the window at Jadeite's retreating form, his eyes filled with malice. "He's trouble."

"We're all trouble, every single person in a ten mile radius is trouble, I highly doubt that the Prince's General will give me more issues than anyone else." She turned and continued up the stairs.

"Still….stay away from him, I don't like the way he looks at you," Fei said.

"You don't like it when anyone looks at me," she muttered.

"What!" she heard him climbing the stairs coming after her. She quickened her pace towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play stupid Fei," she said reaching the door. She was about to close it when his hand grabbed the edge and stopped it from shutting. Rin stared into his one uncovered eye, "Leave Fei I want to rest."

"Rin…." He said he pushed the door open with little resistance. He stepped into the room, "You know I'm just trying to look out for you." He stepped in close to her and wrapped his finger around a few strands of her long hair. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Rin glared at him as he twirled the strands around his fingers, "A moment for just us later?"

His words echoed the same phrase she had heard him say to her many times before, and similar times when he had thought he had been alone with Saya. The thought of the other woman jolted Rin from the trance she had allowed him to weave around her, she jerked away from him and pushed him from the room.

"I'm tired why don't you go dream of Saya?" then she slammed the door closed and locked it behind her leaving him alone in the hallway.

Fei sighed and placed his hand on the door, "Rin…" he whispered. "It's not like that."

* * *

"And how are the siblings?" Lita asked as Jadeite stepped into the dimly lit kitchen. She sat at the kitchen island sipping from a glass and reading over some paperwork.

"Settling in, they're strange though…." He said sitting down across from her.

"What?"

"The way that they act around each other, it's like….not like siblings."

Lita shrugged and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Hermione opening the sliding glass door and stepping inside. "It's because they aren't really siblings," she said closing the door behind her.

Jadeite glanced over at Lita, "What?"

"Fei was adopted into the family as a child, they aren't related by blood," Hermione said. "And because they aren't related by blood it's caused some tension between them."

"Tension?" asked Lita.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "They have feelings for each other."

"Oh….like feelings feelings?"

Hermione nodded once, "Rin tries to keep away from him and fight it, however it seems her eye has turned elsewhere recently." Hermione glanced briefly at Jadeite then looked back at Lita. "Call Serena and Darien, I've had a vision."

Lita titled her head, "About?"

"About where we need to go next?"

"And where would that be?" asked Jadeite.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, "A house in Santa Monica, there's something there we're supposed to see."

Jadeite glanced over at Lita then back at the other woman, "I'll get the Prince and Princess." He stood and left the sisters.

"What exactly is in Santa Monica Hermione?"

Hermione touched her stomach protectively, "Something important."

* * *

"My Lady would you care to explain what we are about to do?"

Lenobia looked up from the book that was on her lap at Hotaru. The girl was seated across from her, strapped into the leather chair; they were only a few moments from takeoff and the staff was completing all the necessary flight checks. Lenobia glanced behind Hotaru to Leo, who was lying across one of the leather couches his arm over his eyes.

"My dear?"

"Well you've said that we are traveling because you're men have finally found what we've been searching for but I am confused as to what we are going to do when we get there."

Lenobia smiled darkly, "Yes I have been rather cryptic haven't I, I've sent you searching about and setting up all these clues but I haven't told you everything yet." She closed the book in her lap, "We're heading to Damascus because they are close to breaking the combination, but after we get there our true purpose will be to break the seals and then to retrieve the treasure inside."

"Treasure my Lady?"

Lenobia nodded, "A very old powerful being rests beneath the buried city, almost as far down as one could go."

"Your purpose is to awaken this being ma'am?"

Lenobia let out a small chuckle, "Oh no my dear girl, my purpose is to eat her heart."

Hotaru stilled and suppressed a shiver, "And what will that do?"

"According to this text," she handed Hotaru the book she had been reading, "I'll be able to absorb their power…and I'll have eliminated the only true threat to my plans. With them gone I'll be able to move forward and nothing will be able to stop me."

"Who is this woman my Lady, why have I never heard of her before if she is so powerful."

"Oh you have heard them my dear, they're the ancient ones. The Immortals of Immortals, the ancestors of the great covens, the seven siblings who created us."

Hotaru stared at her in shock finally understanding Lenobia's intentions, "You plan to awaken them?"

"I plan to devour them."

* * *

Van was floating in darkness, he felt only cold, a bone chilling cold, and he couldn't get his bearings. He opened his eyes again and tried to see, all he saw was the faint glow from the tank and the silver bubbles as they rose. He could sense something though something calling to him. He closed his eyes again and was suddenly back in the underground city.

He stared at the grey stones trying to figure out where it could be, he looked up and saw the ceiling of the great cavern.

"Sheesh who would build an entire city underground?"

He spun around recognizing the voice, "You? Impossible, did I break the veil?"

She turned and stared at him, "Whoa you've sure as hell grown up kid."

"And you….you have changed a little."

"That's what being dead does to you, you come back a little altered."

"You're back?"

Momiji stared at him, "You didn't know? And here I thought out of everyone you would have felt it first."

He shook his head, "I've been lost…..lately, not understanding things, I feel…like I'm floating and it's making me sick."

"Yeah you're auras different, less bright, less bubbly," she took a step towards him. "So where is this place?"

"No idea, but I keep getting pulled back here," he looked around and then back to her. "You're chattier then the last times we met."

"And you're more serious, seven years changes you huh. I remember a cute little kid who liked to play, now this serious young man stands before me, a handsome young man if I say so myself."

Van stared at her, "You're really alive Momiji? This isn't me crossing over?"

She shrugged, "I know I'm alive but soul wise I'm not so sure, mine has been known to wander and yours…well I have no idea about yours so anything is possible."

He stared at her again, "You seem different….less pissed."

"If you want I can go into bitch mode." He shook his head. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream that echoed around them, Momiji and he both covered their ears. "What the hell was that?" she yelled looking around. "Where is it coming from?"

"No clue, the echo is throwing the sound around." Van looked around then his eyes settled on something. On the wall next to them was a symbol, a crest carved into the wall. The screaming stopped, they both removed their hands.

"What the fuck?" she looked around.

"Momiji…."

She turned to him, his hand was over a carving in the wall. "What?"

"Santa Monica, you need to come to Santa Monica," he said,

"Why?"

"You have to get my body."

"Huh?"

"I know now what's happened," he turned to her. "You have to do something for me, but first you're going to need my body and that's in Santa Monica."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because it'll save your life."


	10. Searches, Discoveries, and Dark Dreams

Ummm so I can't even give an excuse, I just didn't realize that it had been so so so long since I had update. I just...I failed epically...forgive me...and please love this chapter.

DMA

Sorry once more.

I do now own sailor moon or it's characters, nor any characters from blue seed.

* * *

Serena stepped from the car onto the driveway and looked up at the looming worn down mansion before her. In the fading twilight it looked even more ominous. The setting of the sun was making the windows a deep red color. The driveway looked as if it was made to be cobblestone, but it was pure white with black in between the little squares, it went from the bottom of the hill and stopped in a large circle courtyard at the front of the house. Large trees surrounded the house, Serena didn't recognize them at all and suspected that they were not native; there were large silver wind chimes handing from the branches, each on was almost as tall as Serena. Their soft tinkling sound, the only sound around them, unnerved Serena.

The entire property was surrounded by ten foot high gates, at a distance they looked just like regular iron, but upon closer inspection Serena saw that ever other bar was iron or aged silver. The house itself was two stories high and in the old Spanish style; large windows framed by fading blue shutters; two large double doors at the entrance framed by an intricate carving above the doorway. Lush ivy vines climbed the white walls, and there were several shingles missing from the roof. In the entire house had fallen into disrepair and had lost most of its beauty with time. Though it was large and had once been quite grand it didn't look like it belonged amongst the other ordinary summer homes of Santa Monica.

"So who exactly lives here, or lived here?" She looked over the car at Jadeite who was fiddling with a tablet, and Rin who was stepping out of the car with the same scowl she always wore. The unhappy brunette surveyed their surroundings, her eyes darting around them, Serena noted that she had become very tense on the drive over.

"The name is a Leo Mills, I've run a background check and can't find anything except his name on a few more properties. He has another here and then two more in Los Angeles, he also has three in Europe and one in Syria," Jadeite told the group without looking up from his tablet.

"Occupation?" asked Darien closing the driver's side door.

"None listed, from what I can see he just popped up with money and started buying property about five years ago, before that however he only owned this house, it's been in his name for almost 12 years."

"Maybe he won the lottery," said Fei.

The Darien and Jadeite exchanged glances as Rin rolled her eyes, "It's possible," he muttered.

Jadeite turned towards the house, "Let's take a look inside shall we?" He walked up to the front door with Fei and Darien following behind.

"Interesting," muttered Rin, she had drifted away from the car and was nearing one of the large trees.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"This is a sambucus tree" said Rin.

"Those are supposed to ward off."

"Modern tales tell it that way, but the olden witches congregated under them and used their power to protect themselves and their secrets." Rin glanced around, "I'd say that if we looked we'd find them all around the edges of the property."

"So the question is, are we dealing with someone who was trying to ward off evil or hide it."

"It's most likely safe to say that our Mr. Mills didn't just pop up out of nowhere."

"Agreed," Serena turned and saw the three men standing around the entrance of the house staring at the door. "What's with them?"

Rin looked over her shoulder, then sighed and shook her head then brushed past Serena. "Having difficulties?"

Fei glared at her, "Above the door, the carvings."

Serena and Rin glanced up, around the entire doorway there was a carving of elegant swirls and shapes, but upon closer inspection there were symbols and words hidden within the pattern. Rin reached out and touched the carvings, she smiled. "Clever witch, it's a protection spell against evil, and men." She turned and looked over her shoulder smiling. "Whoever did this wanted to make sure that no man passed through the doorway without permission."

"Which is why we can't even move towards it," said Jadeite.

"Wrong, you can't get near it because you're a vampire. There are symbols in here to ward off all kinds of unwelcomes, demons, vampires, witches, wraiths, ghosts, and even angles."

"But you can touch it?"

"I think I fall under a different category."

"Which would that be?"

"Traitor." The group turned around and saw that Amara, who had remained in the car stubbornly, had finally decided to join them. "She's not part of a coven anymore and she's not evil, or a male so she can enter without any difficulties."

Rin turned back to the doorway. "I suspect whomever did this didn't want us to find what's inside."

"Oh hurry up and break it Rin, this is becoming tedious," Fei groaned.

"As you wish, brother." Rin held out her hand towards the frame around the door. Everything around the group went silent, and the air around them stilled. Serena glanced around nervously. Then the wind changed without warning, and began to move circular around Rin, they all felt the draw of power as it was sucked away from the very life forces of the living things around them and gathered within her.

Suddenly there was a large crack and an invisible blast shot out and away from Rin. The energy was hot, almost too hot on Serena's face. She looked and saw that the frame of the door had been splintered and hundreds of tiny little cracks had appeared.

"The spells broken, we should be able to enter without issue now, but I warn you if there was this much power in a spell on the outside I don't think it should be hard to imagine what lives inside."

* * *

Momiji couldn't see in the darkness, despite all the wonderful gifts her mother's new powers had granted her, night vision had not been one of them. She held out her hand and whispered an incantation, fire began to grow from her hand. She held it up and surveyed the room before her. It was solid with three walls of sleek steel, no windows, a bed was attached to the wall in the corner, and there was a sink and a toilet opposite from that. "A cell?" She pushed the door back a little and looked at the side inside the cell. There were marks on the door, as if someone had banged against it, there was also dried blood in the shape of fist prints. "Someone wanted out." She heard creaking from above her, footsteps pulling out her gun she turned from the room.

* * *

"There's no alarm system."

"So?"

Serena glanced over at her husband, but said nothing. Rin knelt down and pulled a small velvet pouch from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out two metal tools and began trying to pick the lock. Suddenly from over her shoulder a leg swung out and kicked in the door, Rin looked up and glared at the blonde haired female.

Amara rolled glared back, "It would have taken too long and anyone looking out of their windows would have seen the six of us standing here. Pretty suspicious to civilians." She brushed past the group and into the house without another word.

"And a kicked in door in a million dollar neighborhood isn't suspicious," said Rin pocketing her pouch, she followed and clicked on the flashlight in her hand. "Be careful of the light it's ultraviolet."

"Run into a lot of Vampires," said Jadeite.

Rin glanced over her shoulder at him, "Have to be prepared for anything." She didn't miss his small smirk as she turned back around and pulled her gun from her hip.

Serena and Darien entered next, with Fei following last. The house was dark and empty, every piece of furniture was covered with white sheets and a thick layer of dust was on the floors. The setting sun peeking from behind the boarded up windows gave them almost no light. Serena saw no footprints or any indication that anyone had been there for a long time.

"Jadeite how long did you saw this house has been like this?"

Jadeite pulled out the tablet again, "The last utilities bill was paid almost four years ago. After that everything just stopped and the house was supposedly shut up."

"So uninhabited for a long ass time, and Hermione thinks there's what here?" said Fei.

"Not sure she just said answers."

Serena could see that the house was beautiful, there was a large staircase that led to the second floor, a large living room off to the right which led into another room. On the first level she could see a hallway leading to the back of the house, and to the left there were two large oak doors with carved designs in them.

Darien and the two others wandered into the living room all of them searching, but Serena was drawn to the doors. She neared them and stared at the carvings. There were what looked to be the constellations at the top, then the heavens, earth, and at the bottom hell.

"Creepy," Serena turned around to see Fei also staring at the doors. "I never understood stuff that this. It's supposed to be beautiful and…."

"Creepy," he said. Serena felt the corner of her lip twitch, she grasped the handles of the doors and turned down then pushed the doors open. The room beyond was a large and empty, with large windows that began at the floor and reached almost to the ceiling, each on covered from the outside with the shutters. There was no furniture, only a covered chandelier hanging from the ceiling and some portraits on the walls that were covered as well. The floor was an intricate pattern swirls and jagged marks spread from different corners and walls in the room. "A ballroom?"

"Exciting," Fei said, "What would this have been used for? Sweet sixteen parties?"

Serena turned and brushed past him to meet Rin who was coming back downstairs from the second level. "Anything?"

"No, some furniture upstairs but nothing and none of the dust was disturbed, no one has been here in a long long time," she told Serena.

"Why this place?" Serena looked around there was nothing special about it. It was old and dirty and smelled of….

Serena suddenly inhaled deeply, there was a scent that she recognized. "Darien!"

Darien and Jadeite appeared in front of her, she inhaled deeply again. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Darien inhaled but she saw no recognition on his face.

"It smells like….like….a chemical…" Serena said turned her eyes darting around trying to find the source of it.

"Chemical?" Darien tried to inhale the smell again. "I don't smell anything."

"It's faint barely there anymore, but it's….it smells like….I've smelt it before in the lab at…" she paused remembering the smell.

She turned back to her husband her eyes wide with realization. "Where Serena?" he asked.

"In Hermione's laboratory…in Abby's house."

Darien's body tensed, "What is it?"

"A chemical that Hermione used when she…..when she would handle the virus. She used it to neutralize the infection and clean all her tools properly. That's….I smell it….I can smell it here….it's been a while since it's been here but I can smell it."

Serena followed the smell out of the ballroom and down the hall to the back of the house. She stopped in front of a plain white door. "It's strongest here," she opened the door to reveal the pitch black cellar. She had stepped down one step when Darien touched her shoulder.

"Wait," he turned to Rin. "Your flashlight?" Rin handed it over to him, he clicked it on and then moved past Serena cautiously going down the steps. Serena followed behind, the smell was getting strong, and it was mixing with another smell, a darker and more putrid smell.

"Blood," Jadeite whispered, "Corrupted blood."

Amara's voice came from the back of the group, "Corrupted blood?"

"When the infected would reach a certain state in their sickness their blood began to smell different, it was one of the signs that told us they were beyond help."

"Why were they beyond help?"

"A virus that can restructure your organs and your body to create corrupted blood has integrated itself into your DNA, into your very cells, removing it from that point on was almost impossible and almost none of the treated who had gone past that point ever fully recovered."

Serena and Darien reached the bottom of the steps, a long hallway was in front of them, spanning the length of the house. On either side of the hallway were solid metal doors with numbers on the top, "Cells," Serena said. The smell here was the strongest, it was old and faded but this had been where it had seeped into the walls.

"Cells for captives?" asked Fie.

"Cells for experiments," answered Darien. "The blood is from inside of these," he reached to the door nearest to him and opened it, the stench was strong, old dead blood, mixed with the chemicals of the virus, bodily fluids that couldn't be removed, and the stench of madness. On the walls were scratches and bloodied fist prints, there was silver hair on the floor as well as blackened rotted pieces of flesh that had been torn off.

"Why would Leo Mills have cells in his basement?" asked Jadeite.

Serena turned around, "I think the better question is why would Leo Mills have infected Vampires in his home?" She counted, "Four cells on each side, eight all together."

"No," said Rin from further down the hallway, "This one isn't a cell." She stood before the last doorway, "It's a lab, mostly cleaned out."

Darien and Serena exchanged glances then looked at Fei, "You said that Sophia had infected her victims with the Virus, but you never said that she made it."

Rin stared into the empty lab room, "The Mistress made it, I watched her struggle with it for years, all the failures, sometimes I think they were worse than the successes. She made it, but…." Rin paused then looked at the group. "She made it, but she wasn't the one who thought it up."

Serena stiffened, "Who?" Darien demanded.

Rin glanced at Fei momentarily then looked into the lab room again. "I don't know, the Mistress would always meet with her I private, and the woman always took care to remain hidden, I glimpsed her once, just once. Her hands were very white, and her eyes, her eyes were icy blue and cut like ice the same way. I never was there for their conversations, but what I did hear was enough. She put the idea into Sophia's head, she put a lot of idea's into Sophia's head."

"So Leo Mills most likely had a connection with this person," said Serena. "We need more."

Darien looked at Jadeite, "You said this Mills owned other properties in the area."

"One other," he said with a nod. "About a twenty minute drive from here."

* * *

Hotaru stared at the large stone door in front of her. There was a large carving on it depicting a woman with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes closed, she looked as if she was praying. Large metal spikes had been driven into the stone, thick ropes had been tied to the ends of the spikes. A man yelled from behind her in a language that she didn't understand, but she knew he was telling her to move. She looked at the door once more then turned away and went to sit next to Lenobia.

Lenobia was sipping her tea and staring at the twenty or so men who were getting ready to pull the door down. "Soon, so very soon."

"This is the last door isn't it mother?" asked Leo. Hotaru glanced over to him, he was lying on the ground a crate behind him propping the upper half of his body up as he cleaned his gun.

"Yes," she glanced at him. "Put that away boy, you have no need for it here."

"Those humans…."

"Can easily be taken care of if they cause a problem, besides the guardians have taken care of most of them," she said as she took another sip from her tea.

Hotaru glanced behind them, the ground was covered in blood, a few body parts lay scattered about. A few feet away from where Leonardo was sitting was the large mutated body of an ancient black and silver haired werewolf. A few more feet away was the headless body of a starved female Aswang.

"When we get down there mother how will we awaken her, she'll need blood before she's reanimated."

Lenobia smiled again and took another sip, "Again my son, we brought the humans for a reason."

"Hermione?" She looked up from her book at her husband. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, "Yes my love? Why?"

"You seem distracted?"

She smiled at him, but it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Oh no my sweetest, I'm fine, we're all going to be fine."

"What?" Daniel suddenly jolted and gasped in pain.

"My love?"

He gasped for air and blood poured from his mouth. "Daniel?" Hermione looked down and saw that her hand was sticking into his chest grasping his heart. "Daniel!" in her mind she tried to unclench her hand and pull it away from him, but she felt her fingers tighten and then rip his heart from his body.

Daniel fell to the ground lifeless. Hermione looked up and saw herself standing in front of her. The other woman had a dark smile on her face as she stared at her husband's heart in her hand. Hermione brought her hands to her mouth in horror. Her twin smiled darkly, "I'll devour you." Then she bit into the heart.

* * *

Hermione screamed and shot up in the darkness of her bedroom. "Daniel!" she yelled.

"Hermione?" the light next to their bed flicked on and she turned to see him staring at her. "What's the matter?"

She reached out and touched his chest, it was unmarred as it had always been. She breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed into his arms. "The dreams…they're so real now…."

His firm arms wrapped around her, "What is it my love? What did you see?"

"It was horrible….I….I killed you….ripped out your heart." She grasped him tighter as he petted her hair.

"My love you wouldn't, couldn't hurt me," he whispered to her. He pulled her down and laid her head down upon his chest. "It was only a dream."

"But my dreams are visions."

"Sometimes….and sometimes they're just dreams…reflecting your fears or apprehensions my love. You are still human."

"Human…" she repeated the word. "Daniel the baby….what do you think she'll be?"

"Hmm…I think she'll be as beautiful as her mother, as smart as her too. She'll have the Ambrose eyes and none of our arrogance."

Hermione chuckled, "She'll have my stubbornness though."

"Of course, it seems like it's a family trait in the women of your family," he ran his hands gently through her hair.

They were silent for a while until she spoke again, "You feel it too don't you?"

He sighed, "Yes, I do. I may not be as psychic as Kusanagi or you, but I feel it…something is shifting. Perhaps it's from being with you all the time but I can sense things now."

"Our happiness isn't meant to last," she muttered. "Always tragedy follows me."

"Don't say that," his grip upon her tightened.

Her hands went to her stomach, "If anything were to…"

"Hermione, don't."

She sat up and faced him, "If anything Daniel, were to happen to me. Promise me you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Daniel sat up, "Hermione what do you think is going to happen to you?" He saw the fear in her eyes and he knew she was hiding something, "Hermione?"

"I don't know the future, nothing's certain, but in case…in case something were to happen…promise me."

Daniel stared at his wife for several long moments, he reached out his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I swear I will never let anything happen to her. I will not let my family abuse her, I will not let human or hunters harm her, I will never let any evil touch her."

Hermione smiled and then kissed him, "Thank you."

"Now you have to promise me something." She looked up at him, "Whatever happens, promise me you'll come back to us. Promise you'll do whatever you can to come back to us."

"Where do you think I'll be going?" she asked.

Daniel brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I don't know, but promise me."

Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders, "I will do whatever is in my power for me to come back to you…even if I don't think I'm going anywhere." She smiled and then kissed him again then laid down next to him.

"Just as long as I have your promise."

* * *

Mills' second property was just as large as the first one, the grounds were larger, but that was probably due to the fact that it was set a little outside of the city. Still the entire estate was gated, and there were sambucus trees all over the grounds. The house was once again in the Spanish style, only with a different type of color scheme; and where the other house had seemed deserted this one was pristine and had been recently used.

Serena had been able to break the security key codes and the gates had swung inwards allowing their car to enter. "Another place with no security system," Fei said as they passed the gates.

"You can't tell that from here," snapped Amara.

"There aren't any cameras on the gates, logically the place where you want cameras would be the gates," said Fei rolling his eyes at the blonde woman.

"Why wouldn't someone have a security system?" said Jadeite.

"They do it's just not the technological kind," Rin said staring out of the window, then suddenly she yelled "Fuck, brace yourselves."

"What for?" barked Amara. But as soon as the words were out of her mouth a large mass slammed into their car rolling it over.

The car tumbled over and over, metal cracked and glass shattered around them. Serena closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something until the spinning was over. Finally the car came to a shuddered halt and the silence engulfed the,

"Is everyone alright?" asked Darien when the car had finally settled upside down.

"Define alright," came Fei's snarky reply.

"Alive."

"Well that's a term that could loosely be applied to a few here," he said.

"Shut it Fei," yelled Serena. "What's everyone's condition?" She cut her seat belt off with a knife and dropped to the roof of the car with a bang. She felt glass pierce the skin on her palms and knees, she hissed in pain.

"Serena?"

She looked over at her husband. "I'm alright just a little glass." She kicked open her door and climbed out, then turned and ripped the side door off its hinges. Jadeite climbed out holding an unconscious Rin, who was bleeding from a head wound. "She alright?"

"She's going to need to get her head looked at, and I don't know about any serious injuries, but there could be internal bleeding," he said. Jadeite looked around, "What hit us?"

Serena glanced around them, "that's a good question." She pulled her weapon from the holster at her side and switched off the safety feature. She looked around but the moon was hidden and the trees only cast darker shadows around them. She inhaled deeply but could only smell the trees sweetness. "That's why there are so many," she said glancing around at the numerous trees that littered the grounds, "they wanted to throw off our smell."

She held the gun up in front of her, "Darien anything on your side?"

"Nothing over here."

"Let go of me I am fine!" yelled Amara from the other side of the car. Serena heard Fei reply something but she didn't pay attention to his words. "I don't need your help!" Amara yelled again.

Serena saw movement in the distance. "Jadeite." He looked up and saw several forms moving towards them as well. "Go." Jadeite began moving carefully to the other side of the car, she followed careful not to turn her back on the shapes, and never lowering her weapon.

"I am not an invalid Fei I do not need your help!" Amara's voice carried across the grounds.

"Will you two shut the hell up," Serena whispered.

"What" snapped Amara, she looked up and suddenly realized the situation they were in. She pulled her gun from the holster and a long knife from her ankle.

Fei shed his long orange coat and pulled two swords from the sheaths that crisscrossed his back. "Hey Princess, is Rin…"

"We don't know we'll have to get her to a hospital when we get out of this."

He nodded, "Anyone know what these things are I can't see for shit."

"I haven't gotten a good look at them," said Serena, "I think a werewolf was what took out the car."

"It was," Darien was at her side, he had no weapon in his hands yet but staring out across the large lawn. "There are four I think, and two other creatures….I think one is a wendigo."

Serena tensed, "Great and here we are all cut up and smelling like dinner. Alright the three of you need to…"

"No offense Princess but we can take care of ourselves we're Rodericks."

"One of us is," said Fie.

"Let's not get into specifics."

Fei glared at Amara, "So what should we…"

"Run!" yelled Serena suddenly, then she took off at top speed towards the house.

"Fucking really!" Fei yelled.

Serena could hear the snarls and growls of the weres as they ran after the group. She veered off a towards the right and stopped suddenly turning, she fired twice and heard one of the weres yelp, then she started off running again. Amara was firing at a werewolf that was running towards the group from the left. A high pitched screech came off from the right, Serena looked over and saw the wendigo running towards Jadeite, who was carrying Rin.

"Darien!" Serena yelled. Darien looked and changed his direction, he yelled at Jadeite, who picked up his speed and was able to barely avoid the wendigo as it lunged for him. Darien instead grabbed the creature by the face and a violent explosion of black lightening ripped the creature in half. Serena skidded to a halt next to Darien, "Well that's one way." There was another loud howl from behind them, Fei ran past his swords stained with dark blood.

Darien took hold of her arm and pulled her into motion, "We can discuss it later."

After a few yards Serena stopped suddenly, Darien stopped and looked at her. "Where is Amara?" they both listened the rapid fire of her gun had stopped.

They exchanged glances, "You go to the house I'll go back for her."

Serena shook her head, "No way if you go back alone you're left open for those other wolves."

"Serena…" he tried but she was already doubling back towards where they had last seen Amara. "Damn it!"


End file.
